Time To Bond
by NotOnlyMe
Summary: A Darrion and Ryan story. It is when they are at the schoolhouse and Darrion,Ryan,and Charlie are home alone to take care of the people in the schoolhouse. What will happen when the household is in the hands of these kids, when new feeling arise and a new enemy comes forth? First two chapters edited
1. Cuts and Games

**Hey everybody this is my first LK so I hope you like it! This is story takes place when Vicki Shelly and Conrad leave … (for some reason I can't remember) and Mark Darrion and Charlie stay at the school house. Well instead of Mark It's going to be Ryan…yes Ryan lives! Ok…ok I'm done now read!**

**Chapter one**

Darrion woke up to the loud sound of the alarm; the crisp, cool breeze blew on her face when she sat up. She looked at the alarm clock which stood on the nightstand by her bed, it read _7am. _She couldn't believe how early she started to wake up, before, she would stay asleep as long as she felt, but that was before she was kidnapped and had to stay with the young tribulation force. Darrion stood up and dressed for a day of taking care of all the people that they let stay at the schoolhouse. She walked to check up on everyone seeing if they needed anything or if they wanted to talk more about what they were going through and why. She was almost done going into all the rooms, but she had one more left. The room she hated the most, Melinda and Janie's room. Most of the time they were both screaming from the pain the locusts that were cast down from God and did not pay any attention to her.

Darrion walked in the room scared to fine what wonders she would have to go through today, but this time, to here amazement, Melinda was sound asleep, she couldn't believe it. Darrion was finally happy and calm to go in the room, but of course all Darrion's happy moments someone had to rip them from under her.

"What are you doing here?" Janie screamed throwing a pillow at Darrion, hitting her in the face.

"Nice to see you too" Darrion said under her breathe. "I'm here to see if you guys need anything, just like I always do Janie" Darrion said giving her back the pillow.

"I need the pain to go away! But you never seem to hear me!" Janie yelled

"Janie, just like I said before we can't do anything. We told you before this happened that you need to-"Darrion was cut off when Janie throw other thing at her, but this time it was a clock that she somehow got.

"You don't understand the pain! The pain!" Janie scream as loud as she could which woke a sleeping Melinda, who looked surprised to see Darrion on the floor.

The clock hit Darrion on the side of her forehead, causing her fall and grab her head. Darrion wanted to put the pillow over Janie's mouth to make her stop talking... well the old Darrion did but she knew she couldn't and she wouldn't no matter how much she wish she could.

"Darrion, what happened? Why is your head bleeding?" Melinda asked, as she turned to look at Janie

"Oh ouch, nothing Melinda." Darrion said getting up from the floor, as she glanced at her at hand that was holding her head, realizing that it had blood on it, meaning her head was bleeding.

"I need to go, sorry" Darrion rushed, leaving the room before Janie could say anything. Though as she was hurried out, she heard Janie yelling.

"What? What Melinda? What are you looking at?"

Darrion at the moment did not care, all she wanted was to see how bad the cut was, and mend to it. She stepped into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The cut wasn't that bad. It did not hurt that bad, but there was still blood. She got a towel, and ran it under the faucet with cold water. Darrion pushed the wet towel on her forehead and headed to the kitchen, to see if she could find any band aids.

As she scurried the stairs she to in the aroma that was plaguing the kitchen. The smell was heavenly, the sweet smell of food being made. The mixing smells made one enticing aroma. When Darrion stepped into the kitchen she found a strange site. Ryan was cooking. For the small about of time Darrion has known Ryan, he never cooked, she figured it was A; because he just did not want to. Making others, such as Vicki or Judd cook for him. Or B; He couldn't. Whatever the reason behind him never cooking Darrion was impressed, she almost forget why she even traveled down her in the first place, until she saw a rather worried Ryan in front of her.

"Darrion, did you hear me?" Ryan asked, as he shook Darrion's shoulders

"What? I am sorry. What did you say?" Darrion questioned looking up to Ryan

"I said what happened. Darrion sit down are you okay?" Ryan said again. He led her to the table and pulled a chair out for her to sit. Ryan knelled down next to the chair.

"So Darrion, what happened? Here let me get you a band aid" Ryan said going to a cabinet in the kitchen that was under the sink.

"Oh, nothing, just a small fight." Darrion told. Ryan had never liked Janie. He always hated the way she treated everybody, and how now, that she needed something, she would mooch off of them, and then pursue to yell at them when they did not do what she asked, so Darrion tried to stray away from telling Ryan the true.

"A fight? With who?" Ryan asked, closing the cabinet door and bending down to put the band aid on Darrion's head.

"Not really even a fight. Just an argument" Darrion said waving Ryan off about the subject.

Ryan stood up, not truly believing Darrion on the mysterious 'argument'. But time has taught him, most fights he got into, especially if it was Darrion, he always tended to be on the losing side, so he bit his tongue on the subject.

"Alright" Ryan said when walking over to the stove to finish what he started.

"Ryan, are you… cooking?" Darrion asked changing the subject.

"Yes I am" Ryan said proudly

"Well, I'm surprised to see that you haven't set the house on fire." Darrion teased, as Ryan handed her a plate of food, but took it back when she tried to grab it.

"Oh, that's right you don't eat meat…well I guess you can has some carrots over there." Ryan said playfully while eating a piece of bacon that was on the plate.

"Oh give me that" Darrion said fighting with Ryan to get the plate. Ryan grabbed her hand, but because he was holding the plate Darrion had a hand to take the plate from him.

"Fine, you know, if you wanted it you could've just said so." Ryan said with a smirk on his face and sitting at the table next to Darrion.

"Oh you're so funny" Darrion sarcastically said, eating the other strip of bacon.

"Oh I know!" Ryan said

"Mmmm, I still can't believe I was ever a vegetarian" Darrion told Ryan.

"So does that mean, if we had to re-live being kidnapped again, you would have eaten that bag of meat they gave us?"

"No, of course not. That bag of food was so disgusting I wouldn't even give it to Phoenix!" Darrion said

Ryan laughed "Sure, of course you wouldn't"

When Darrion finished chewing before she asked Ryan what was on her mind."So, did Vicki and the others leave?"

"Yeah before you woke up early thou maybe around four."

Darrion finished what was on her plate and put it in the sink."So who is doing the dishes?" Darrion questioned turning around to look at Ryan.

"Well I think you are." Ryan told her as he stood up walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh no, you are I did yesterday." Darrion said grabbing his arm to make him stop

"I did too" Ryan said stopping at the door

"Ok fine. What about a game of rock, paper, scissors." Darrion asked holding out her hand to start playing

"Fine but I have to tell you I always win."

"Not when I play, okay rock...paper…scissors" and with that Darrion did paper and Ryan did rock.

"Told you I always win" Darrion said passing Ryan."Make sure the plates are dried and put away."

"Uh best two out of three?" Ryan asked

"What do you think?" Darrion said walking out the kitchen leaving Ryan to all the dishes.

**Ok done! I hope you love it! I will write other chapter soon! Oh and pretty pretty please review!(Puppy dog eyes)**


	2. Flames and Fights

**Ok so I loved the first chapter I just love D&R! So I hope you like the chapter too! **

**Chapter 2:Flames and Fights**

Ryan headed over to the kitchen sink after total defeat. He never lose at games. Agurements, yes, but Ryan had always been aable to pull throough when it came to ganes. How in the world could Darrion beat him? But when he thought it, he had always lost in whatever it was when Darrion was on the opposing side.

While Ryan was cleaning he thought how it will be like living here with all the new people while Vicki was away. He hoped nothing would happen, even though something already did. Not even a day into it and Darrion got hurt, he hoped nothing else would end up happening, deep inside Ryan just knew something else would end up happening. He just didn't know what it would be.

He hoped it wouldn't invoule to Darrion again. The last thing he needed was her to get injured even worse. He wished she would tell him what happened. He thought they were friends, what could be so bad that made Darrion not tell Ryan. Normally the trib-force would tell each other everything. It was a given, the times, you need to speak up if something or someone was bothering you. Ryan complipated what it could have been throughout washing the dishes, which surprisingly went quickly.

When Ryan was done he headed to find Charlie and Darrion, who was in the 'living room', or what the group ended up making into a living room. When he walked in, he found Darrion and Charlie sitting on the couch, watching, what he thought, was a 1960s movie. It was in black and white. It had cheesy graphics and the dialoge was quite different then in movie now a days.

"Who found this?" Ryan asked as he walked to the back of the couch his two friends were sitting on.

"Darrion did! She found it in the small dark house!" Charlie told Ryan

"Small, house? What small house?" Ryan asked looking at Darrion, but instead of Darrion answering hi, Charlie did. Darrion was too busy watching the movie.

"The small house outside, It's down the big hill"

"How did you find that?" Ryan asked Darrion

"Just now, I went while I went for a walk. When I went to look inside I found tons of movies."

"Wow really? I wonder why they were there." Ryan asked picking up one of the movies that was on the coffee table.

"I don't know, but if you don't stay quiet I am going to put a pillow over your face." Darrion said

"Okay, okay fine…you guys know what would go great with this? Popcorn!" Ryan said

"Yes your right, Do you want to go and get some?" Darrion said now looking at him. Ryan noticed her cut and the area around it, it was red and swollen. He wonder what he could do for help…wait there he goes again…get out! Get out! Why was he so worried. She was just a friend, a member of the group.

"Oh yeh sure, if I can fine any." Ryan said trying to get away from her.

_Ok Ryan stop it man hold yourself together. _Ryan thought

He walked into the kitchen and found, what he thought was popcorn. It was different though. It was the popcorn that had to be warmed up on the stove. He did what he guessed was right and turned on the stove and placed the popcorn directly on it.

When he was waiting for the popcorn to be done he walked into the downstairs bathroom and walked to the sink and put water on his face. This cold, clean water felt good on his dirty face. After he dried off he looked in the mirror. What was he doing, more like what was he thinking. Darrion had been through worse than just a cut on her head. They thing Ryan figured out, it really wasn't the cut that bothered him, it was not knowing how it happened. He thought they trusted each other. They were part of family, they needed to.

He headed out of the bathroom, when he smelled something, not normal. He knew the smell, it was the smell of something burning, from a fire.

Fire? Fire! He ran into the kitchen to see Darrion trying to put the fire that started from the stove. She was trying to stop it with a wet rag. Ryan just stood there not knowing what to do. That was shaken away when the rag Darrion had in her hand cot on fire. Ryan ran to Darrion, grabbing the rag from her and throwing it back in the fire. He then grabbed Darrion, who was frozen with fear. He moved her out of the way. When Ryan was about to let go and try to put the fire out, Charlie ran in pushing both Ryan and Darrion, which caused Darrion to stumble letting Ryan catch her. Charlie had brought the fire estingwiher, and used it, to stop the roaring kitchen fire.

"I did it! I did it, I stopped the fire!" Charlie said turning to look at Ryan and Darrion.

Darrion was wrapped in Ryan's arms her head on his chest and for that moment Ryan just stood. There, shocked and happy, he was brought back when Darrion finally stepped away from him.

"You guys ok?" Charlie asked

They both stared at each other till Darrion told Charlie "yes I think we're fine."

Darrion walk slowly to the stove to fine a burned popcorn bag, she picked it up and when she did she turned to Ryan who looked as surprised as she did.

"Ryan, why is this here?" Darrion said starting to get mad

"I don't know? I didn't do it" Ryan really not knowing paying attention as his mind was on how bad the kitchen was.

"Why would you heat up popcorn on the stove?" Darrion asked

"That's what the bag said. 'heat on stove' so I used the stove."

"Yes, but not directly on the stove! And you need to take out of the paper bag, the paper that is flammable!"

"What? I could I have known that?" Ryan said deflesivly

"You are soppose to read the directions, that is what they're there for!"Darrion yelled throwing the bag at him.

"Hey, looking I wasn't thinking, okay!" Ryan yelled.

"No, you weren't. What would have if you had burne the place down? What if we couldn't get out? What if we couldn't get everybody out? We all would have died! And on the off chance that we would have, Where would we have stayed? And what about the others? How would we have told they?

"Like I said before Darrion I wasn't thinking okay?" Ryan said turning around " It's not like I'm not the only one that makes mistakes. You're careless too" Ryan muttered

"What did you just say?" Darrion said louding

"Nothing never mind" Ryan muttered, looking hard at the ground.

"No, you said I was carless, what hve I done that makes you think I am carless? I have been carefully not to do, anything, that would harm me or others!"

"Maybe wanting to be the hero and brake someone out of jail." Ryan whispered

Darrion raised an eyebrow "Don't you dare tell me this is about that time I went to get Vicki! Look that was a mistake, I'll own up to that, but I did it to save someone I care for. It is different!"

"It still got a bunch of people in danger. And made us get mixed up with the GC even more! DO you know what we had to do to get you out!"

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the only one who you were trying to get out." Darrion told him

"It would have been easier. And you wouldn't now have a higher wanting poster over your head."

"I still would have no matter what I did! They wanted me and my mother died! Just like father, so don't you dare tell me it is my fault the GC is after me! Whatever Ryan do what you want" Darrion yelled as she passed Ryan and exited the kitchen.

"Oh Darrion's mad…she's not fun when she's mad" Charlie said

"Yeah Charlie I know…I know" Ryan said

_Great what do I do know? _Ryan thought to himself.

**The end I know lots of drama but I mean you need drama for a good story right? Well I promise you there won't be fires in the next chapter. Ok now click that button right below and review!**

**!**


	3. Tears of rain

**Hey guys! Sorry it took FOREVER to put this up! I had some writers block but I got it done! Thankfully! Anyways I'm done here it is! Hope it's still as good as the other ones! Or better**

**Chapter 3:**

Darrion ran up stairs to her room and flopped on the bed. She couldn't believe what Ryan did and how careless and stupid he was. She never thought Ryan was, the brains of the group, but she at least thought he had some! Did Ryan ever cook or warm up anything before in he's life? Darrion could have thought of more these that made Ryan sound even more stupid but she realized her cut was bleeding again. Darrion walked into the girl's hallway bathroom and washed her face from the blood her cut. She looked up from the sink to see if she got all blood off.

Darrion looked at herself not thinking it was her who was looking back. Darrion Stahley did not look like this girl; Darrion had dark brown hair that was short. Now that she had to go undercover she now had long, blonde curly hair. Darrion Stahley also never had a cut or a bruise on her face her whole life but now, she looked like a football player. Darrion didn't think she would have to loss so much of herself when she joined the group, and now that she almost lost her only home she has had since she lost both of her parents and everything else it almost broke her, that's why she was so mad at Ryan not that he did something stupid, but that she almost lost the only thing that felt like a home plus that Ryan didn't even say sorry for what he did or say it was him who did it.

The thought of losing everything again made Darrion fall to her knees and praised God that nothing happened, but she couldn't understand herself because she was crying so hard and when she was done praying and thanking God that everything is save she still couldn't stop crying. Darrion didn't know what was wrong with her. She rarely cried and when she did she had a good reason, a really good reason Darrion Stahley was strong and independent , but now she was the girl crying in the girls bathroom and not really even knowing why.

Ryan didn't know what to do. He thought of going up to her and telling her the whole story and why he wasn't thinking, that h was thinking of her, maybe she would feel special, what no of course not, she would laugh in his face he would get mocked until the ends of the earth. But what could he do, she would make him explain what he was doing and she wouldn't stop till he told her the truth.

"Um maybe you can do something for her?" Charlie said shaking Ryan out of his thoughts

Ryan thought of that. He could do something to make up for what he did, it was the least he could do.

"You know what Charlie, I think that's the best idea yet." Ryan said standing up going to his room. He walked into his room and sat by his desk

"Ok Ryan you can do this, you have done this before," Ryan said. This was true Ryan always did this for his mom, when he did something so bad all he had to do was cook dinner and everything would be alright.

"Ok" Ryan said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Well I could cook?" Ryan asked Phoenix, the dog just looked down

"Ya your right that might not be the smartest idea." Ryan said looking down at the dog

"Ok well I guess we could…do a movie night, what about that she seemed to like the old movies I could put a sheet up outside and make like a drive in movie, what about that?" Ryan asked his dog. Phoenix barked like knew what Ryan was saying.

"Ok so that's what we're doing…now we just need to get to up…Mmmm times like these makes you want to have as big of head as Mark to know how to do this." Ryan said trying to figure out how in the world will he get all of this up without Darrion seeing him.

When Darrion got herself together she headed down to the kitchen to clean up the mess Ryan made.

Darrion walked pass the, what was now the living. Ryan was there taking all the movies from the coffee table. Even if she was still mad at him and really didn't want to talk to him Darrion had to know what he was up to.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Darrion asked meanly, well more annoyed.

Ryan looked up and looked like deer in the head lights. "Oh um, just cleaning up"

"So where are you putting the movies?" Darrion asked wondering if that's what he is really doing.

"Oh…in a box" Ryan said smiling then running off to his room

"Oh what is the idiot up to now?" Darrion said to herself and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh wow" Darrion said looking at the work in front of her.

"Ok let's get started" Darrion said started at the work at hand. She first used the broom to swipe up all the ash on the fire. When she was down with that she already had a ton of suet on her which made her laugh.

"Ya I never saw me doing this." Darrion said thinking how she would have never done this just a few months ago.

After she swept she wiped up the stove. Which seemed to take the longest but after that everything else seemed to go quick. After Darrion was done all there was, was the burnt parts from fire, but other than that it looked like new.

Darrion wiped her forehead with her hand. She didn't realize how dirty she was until then. She was ready to just go up and clean up, but Ryan running in.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Darrion asked it sure looked like it the boy looked like he rolled in a dumbest, but she did too, but Ryan might of looked dirty but he was dressed like he was going to church.

"Uh, you have to go outside, um now!" Ryan said out of breathe

"Ryan, what? No you saw the clouds it's going to rain any second now!" Darrion she really didn't want to get wet but she really just wanted to clean up and go upstairs.

"No! No, please just come on! Charlie's out there too" Ryan said pulling Darrion arm

. But she pulled away, really not wanting to go

"Ryan please, I'm dirty, I have a giant headache and I'm tired I just want to go up stairs and go to sleep." Darrion said

"No please!" Ryan begged

"Ok! Fine! This better be good!" Darrion said following Ryan to the backyard.

Darrion looked around, but couldn't see anything that's how late it was. Darrion couldn't believe that she was letting Ryan doing this

"Ryan I can't see anything! I'm going back" Darrin said turning around, but Ryan took her hand and pulled her over by him.

"Ryan what on earth is going on?" Darrion demanded trying to get her hand back, but Ryan held on

"Just wait, ok Charlie hit it!" Ryan scream

"What, Charlie's here! Ok tell me wh-" Darrion was cut off when just like she said it started to pouring rain.

"Ahhhhh Ryan! It'd pouring! Let me go!" Darrion said finally getting away from Ryan. Darrion and Ryan ran to the house as fast as they could Charlie not far behind. When they got in the house all 3 of them was soaking wet.

"Ryan what was that about?" Darrion yelled running around in circles.

"Oh great!...Man!" Ryan said beating himself up.

"Ryan, what did you do this time?" Darrion said trying hard not to yell

"Ryan paced around the floor not saying anything

"Ryan!" Darrion said screaming as loud as she could

"All the movies! There out there, I was tryi-"

"What? Did you say all the movies? The movies you took from the table? Ryan what were you thinking this time!" Darrion said

"I-I-I I was trying to…to do something to make up what I did to the stove." Ryan said not looking at Darrion

"Ryan! How…why…Arrghhh ok…ok I'm not doing this again. I'm going to go to bed and forget this day ever happened." Darrion said calming herself

"Darrion I-" Ryan was cut off again by Darrion

"No Ryan don't say or do anything! Ok? You burned the stove and now got all the movies wet so we can't watch them now! Ok Ryan for once in your life please just stop!" Darrion said walking up the stairs not turning around.

Ryan couldn't believe he did that again, great now Darrion hates him even more

"AAArrgghhh" Ryan yelled kicking the air and slamming his bedroom door.

"Oh no…there mad again." Charlie said to Phoenix

**Ohhhh cliffhanger! Hahaha so it was longer than the other ones! See I love you guys look what I give you! Hahaha I hope you liked it! And thanks to all the review s they mean a lot to me! And thank you to redheadgirl1996! Haha I would have no idea how to start this chapter without you! Haha ok next one will be up sooner!**


	4. New friends and surpises

**Hey sooooooooo I'm back! I'm soooo happy I was able to write this chapter up I thought it would be at least 2 more weeks, but I found time!**

**Chapter 4: New friends and sruprises**

"I can't believe it!" Darrion scream when she jumped on her bed

"I can't believe he did this, just another thing he did wrong!" Darrion said to herself

_Why does he keep on doing stuff like this? Why? He's not that dumb. Why does he always mess the things I like up. I liked this house, and he almost burned it down. I liked those movies, way better then the terrible news we watch, and he destroyed those too. What next? Kill Phoenix by accident? _Darrion thought to herself. When she finally decided to forgive Ryan and just forget what he did, he does something again.

Darrion lad on her bed looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't get it. Ryan always had common sense, at least when she was with him, but now… it's like his mind was somewhere else. She tried to stop thinking about this, she really did she wanted to show Vicki that she could take care of everything, that she isn't someone that couldn't do anything. Darrion knew she wasn't strong, or brave. She didn't do anything when Ryan and she were kidnapped, Ryan did all that. She just wanted to show everybody she could do something, anything! Darrion was interrupted on her thought when she heard something coming from one on the rooms next to her. Darrion walked down the hall looking for what room making all the noise.

She stopped at one of the guy's room that was being used to keep some of the guys the group took in from the bugs.

Darrion knocked at the door, normally she didn't go in this room, and Ryan took this half of the hallway. When she didn't hear anyone she decided to go in and see if anything was wrong.

"Hello?" Darrion asked walking in

Darrion looked around, there were 2 beds in every room and each and every one was being used, but this room did have 2 beds but only one person was. She walked over to his bed, normally the people that they let stay with them were screaming in pain, but this guy wasn't he just looked at the window.

"Um sorry, but I heard something is everything alright? And where is your roommate?" Darrion asked this time the guy turned and looked to her. He was about her age many older with big green eyes and brown hair, it seemed like she has seen him before, but Darrion blew it off.

"Oh…ya…everything …is ok" the boy tried to say through the pain

"And my roommate, well he…sorda left." He added

"What? What do you mean he left?" Darrion asked. He couldn't have left he was in pain, and there was more bugs out there why would he want to Darrion thought to herself

"He just left, said he didn't want to be hear" he told her

"But, why?" Darrion asked but the boy just shocked his head to say he didn't know

"Oh…well I guess that was up to him…well I guess I should go" Darrion said about to walk out the door

"Wait…I tell you all this and you don't even what to know my name to thank me" he said

Darrion stopped at the door, looking at the guy, still thinking she knew him from somewhere, but still couldn't put her finger on it. She walked back to his bed crossing her arms and giving him one of the Darrion looks. "Ok so who is this great guy who told me his great knowledge on my question?"

"Andy" the guy told her with a smile of pride on his face

"Well then…thank you Andy for telling me your great wisdom" Darrion bowed and turned to walk out, but once again he talked to keep her in the room

"And your name?" Andy asked

Darrion stood there, does she tell him her real name or fake…She turned around with a cheesy smile on her face

"Rosemary" Darrion told him.

"Aw I'm so sorry" Andy said

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Darrion asked

"That you had parents who called you Rosemary" Andy said with a giant smile on his face

"Oh so funny!" Darrion said meanly but ended up laughing with him

"Well I am, you must have had a hard childhood with that name"

"Oh…no not that hard" Darrion tried to convince him

"Ya you don't seem like the type of person who would put up with people making fun of you"

"You got that right!" She told him

They stood there laughing for what seemed like hours cracking jokes and making up of one other. But once again through all of it Darrion could help but think that he looked so familiar. But she really didn't care she found someone who wasn't doing stupid stuff, who didn't remind her on everything bad going on. Just a friend to talk to and enjoy with.

* * *

><p>He tried, he really did but everything he tried would just blow up in his face. Ryan played catch with his baseball on his wall.<p>

"Why do I try" Ryan said "I mean what's the point, she'll never care… but maybe – …no, never mind"

Ryan looked to his dog who was eyeing the ball this whole time. Ryan looked at him and smiled and threw it to like him fetch it.

"Maybe I should at least go to her and tell her the truth…why I was…not thinking I guess you would say" Phoenix dropped that ball on Ryan's bed and threw it again

"She would laugh at me" Ryan could get it. He couldn't stop trying to get Darrion to forgive him. He never tried that with anybody, and time Lionel and Ryan fought and something happened Ryan could have cared less, but with Darrion things were different, but everything was different with Darrion not matter how he looked at it. Ryan stood up

"Oh I don't care, Darrion's reasonable she'll know I was just worried about her and then I wanted to make it up…come on Phoenix I might need your help" Ryan said running up to Darrion's room

Ryan knocked on her door, but Darrion didn't say anything, so he opened it just a little to see if she just didn't hear him

"Darrion, can I talk to you?" Ryan said opening the door all the way now, she wasn't here so he looked downstairs but nothing he walked back upstairs and was walking back to see if she was in her room now but he heard her laughing, but where was she? She followed down the hallway and stopped at Andy and Dylan's room. He opened the door; just a little so whoever was, in there wouldn't see him. He was Darrion and Andy but no Dylan… the two was laughing like they knew each other for years. Darrion was sitting on his bed and telling him all about her life, but it was a little different then what she told him when they were kidnapped. She looked happy, well happier then she was with him. Ryan couldn't help but feel something, something he didn't like but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ryan quietly closed the door and walked away still feeling something…weird and he didn't like it at all.

**I am done! Ok that was long! Soooo what do you think of Andy? Keep him or just trash him? Ok soooo I don't think I will upload for a while! Sad I know I didn't even think I would update this chapter so soon! Ok please review!**


	5. Predictions and a helpful hand

**Hey ya'll! I am sooooooo sorry that it was been…like…..a long time! But I finally had time! Don't ask me how! I really don't know where I found time! But I'm done talking I hope it is good for not posting for almost a month!**

**Chapter 5: Perdictions and a helpful hand**

For the next few days life was peaceful at the schoolhouse. Well no fires or fight. Ryan and Darrion didn't talk much after their big fight, maybe a look or two from time to time but other than that; they were as silent as stone. Darrion though, didn't need nor wanted to talk to Ryan, she found a friend, someone who didn't make her want to pull her hair out every day. Or when they did talk it was always about how bad the world was or about what was on the news, seeing people dying and wondering when the next judgment would be. They mostly talked about what life was before the rapture. For Darrion she changed it, just a bit, she didn't want Andy to know who she was…just yet.

Every day for two days now Darrion woke up…made sure to stay clear from Janie and Ryan, did her chores, then she went to Andy's room for the rest of the day. When Darrion was done giving out the lunches to everybody she went up to Andy's room.

"You seem to be here every day now." Andy said struggling to sit up in his bed.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do." Darrion said closing the door and walking to his bed

"Here, I brought you lunch, do you think you can eat?" Darrion said handing the tray on his bed.

"Oh, well… a sandwich…and pudding…what's that? Three days in a row now?" Andy said looking at the food with a grim look on his face.

"It's the only thing that we have to serve 20 people, I'm sorry it's not to your liking but you could find another group of kids to stay with that let you sleep and eat…and scream from pain whenever you like." Darrion said saying the last word slow.

"I never said I didn't want it…all I said is that you could change it up a bit sometimes." Any said biting into his sandwich.

"I think the words you were looking for is, thank you Rosemary for this amazing food you brought me" Darrion said making sure she said her fake name instead of her real name.

"Well, if you provided so variety then I would" Andy said

Darrion raised an eyebrow, wonder if she should make a comeback for what he said, she decided to ignore him, she didn't want this to end up becoming an argument.

"Ok, whatever, I'm not having this argument" Darrion said sitting on Andy's bed

"You just don't want to loss" Andy said

"Ok, sure whatever you say…pudding face." Darrion said laughing at the mess around Andy's face

"What, this…ya...i'm saving it for a rainy day" Andy said whipping his face off

"Sure...whatever you say" Darrion said

"So… what is up with you and blondey?" Andy said which Darrion did not expected

"Who, Jake… nothing!" Darrion said quickly also remember to say Ryan's fake name also

"Well all I remember is that I could hear you guys from up here screaming your butts off at each other"

"We…got in a fight, so what?" Darrion said really not waiting to touch on the subject

"Well, all couples have fights…it was bound to happen" Andy said.

"WHAT! Couple…oh no, no no no! We are NOT a couple on any means" Darrion said shocked by what he just said.

"So, you guys aren't a couple?...well you sure do act like one" Andy said

"We do not! And what makes you think I would go for a guy like…Jake" Stopping at first to remember to say Ryan's fake name

"I don't know I was guessing you two were…not my fault if I was wrong…but it is true you fight like an old couple"

"Whatever think what you want" Darrion said waving this off

"So, why were you to fighting so much the other day?"

"Oh, just…he wasn't thinking and a bunch of bad stuff happened that's all" Darrion said really waiting to change the topic

"Well he must be really stupid to do something to get you, that, mad"

"No… he's not stupid…just, I don't know…doesn't think" Darrion said

"Oh, yes because that makes total sense."

"Yes, it does…" Darrion said

"Whatever you believe princess" Andy said

Darrion looked at the window just wishing Vicki and the others would come back, not just Vicki, Mark, Conrad, and Shelly, but Judd, and Lionel also. She wanted everybody to come back and be a family again, or what she called her family.

"So…how did you get involved with these people?" Andy asked

"Well… let's just say, that boy out there saved my life and the others took me in when I had no one" Darrion said

"What happened?" Andy asked impatiently

"Oh...too long to explain, lets just say…there was more then one person involed with me meeting them" Darrion said really waiting to tell him it was God who showed them to her…but she would work up to that.

"Well, what ever happened to your parents?"

"Um…they well, died…" Darrion said feeling sad for bring her parents back up

"Oh, well…how?"

"Why do you want to know my whole life?" Darrion said standing up tired of all the questions

"Just wondering…sorry"

"It's fine…I just… don't like talking about my past…" Darrion said sitting back down "So, what about you? What's your story?"

"Nothing really exciting…you know most of it...but after the disappearances, I sorda just...disappeared I guess you could put it, I really didn't do anything"

"Ya, I know what you mean"

"Yep, well not that I just love chatting with you but I want to get some sleep so if you don't want to watch me sleep I would ask you to please leave" Andy said

"No not the first thing on my list, bye" Darrion said leaving the room

"Bye"

Darrion closed the door feeling…something odd, like she shouldn't have told him so much about herself, like…he would use it or do something… but Darrion shock it off, she was use to that feeling now so she didn't think much about it, but that didn't help the feeling of it.

Darrion walked down to the kitchen to put Andy's tray in the sink…wait, she had dishes today.

"Oh, great" Darrion said

"What?" a voice came up behind her and it scared her, it was Ryan. That was the first word he said to her since there fight.

"Oh, nothing you should care about, I just realized I have dishes…among a bunch of other stuff" Darrion said walking away from Ryan, she was still mad at him, but…she didn't want to get in a fight

"Oh" Ryan said

"Ya, 'oh' but whatever" Darrion said shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ryan wanted to say more to Darrion but knew that it would make things worse, he had to make up for his big mess up the other day. Well he thought of what he could to, but that made him think of what he shouldn't do.<p>

"Where's Judd when you need him, he's always doing stuff like this for Vicki…maybe he could email him, calling would be too risky, but email, Darrion could see that.

_Well maybe just do little by little and go from there_.Ryan thought to himself, and so he did. He decided to do something that he didn't have to get Darrion, something she would see for herself. And that is when he thought of the dishes.

"Ya, I'll do that! It's a start" Ryan said

Ryan started on the dishes, it took him longer then he thought, by the time he was done it had already been 45minutes.

"Ok so just go to your room and don't say anything" Ryan told himself. And so he did and when he was at the door he saw Darrion walking to the kitchen looking tired and beat. He ran into his room making sure she couldn't see him.

* * *

><p>Darrion walked into the kitchen, not happy for what she had to do. But when she walked to the sink, the dishes were all washed and put away.<p>

"What?" Darrion was confused; it was her night to wash. Then she thought to herself

"Ryan…" Darrion whispered to herself. But she didn't know why he did it. And why he would, but he was happy he did. Darrion was tempted to walk to Ryan's room and thank him, but, if he wanted a thank you he would have told her what he had done. So she didn't, she walked to her room and planted herself on the bed. And before she could do or think about anything she was asleep.

**DONE! Ok see I made it up! It's longer! And I know…it's a filler chapter, and I'm sorry but it was really needed trust me you'll all know why in a few more chapters! Ok soooo please I know some of you just read but please I really would like to know what you think! You don't have to be a member to review! Really! But please tell me what you think and what you want to happen and maybe I can put it in the story!**


	6. Dreams

**AHHHH I am so happy I was able to update so early! And hopefully they'll be faster! **

**Chapter 6: Dreams**

"_Ryan…Ryan_"

"_Who's there?" Ryan heard himself shouting to the thick fog. He could hear someone but couldn't see who it was._

"_Ryan, help…help me!" the voice said peacefully_

"_Where are you? Who are you?" Ryan shouted again_

"_Ryan, hel-" the voice was cut off by a loud gunshot BANG._

"_Hello! Are you ok?" Ryan said yelling, running in circles in the fog. There was no answer just silence dead silence. Ryan kept on running and screaming through the fog, but now Ryan could make out trees all around him._

"_Hey, where are yo-"Ryan stopped from tripping over what felt like a log. Ryan got up and turned around to see just what tripped him. But, it wasn't a log._

"_Darrion!" Ryan said screaming and running to her kneeling down to see her better, but the fog was thick._

"_Darrion, are you alright, DARRION!" Ryan said shaking Darrion by the shoulders. Ryan turned Darrion and picked her up so she was sitting upright. Ryan looked at her, she was knocked out and there was something on her head. Blood, dripping down from her head. Ryan started to freak out and see if he could find what was the reason that made her head bleed. And there, right where the trail of blood was coming from was a gunshot wound, a bullet shot in her head._

"_Darrion!" Ryan screamed even louder than he did before. But before he could do anything else the fog became so thick Ryan couldn't even see his head in front of himself, and then, he was in a totally different place, a white room, a room that never seemed to end._

"_Darrion?" Ryan shouted. But then, right in front of Ryan's eyes was this big flash of light and it grew bigger and bigger until Ryan had to look away from the blinding light._

"_Ryan." A loud but calm voice said._

_Ryan turned around and jumped from what was standing in front of him._

"_Wh- who are you?" Ryan said shaking from fear._

"_Be not afraid, for I am a messenger from God." _

"_God? Bu- but why?" Ryan asked not understanding what was going on._

"_I have come here to tell you to be aware, for there is a liar in your house and they will bring great disaster among you and your friends"_

"_A, liar? Who? What will they do?" Ryan said tripping over his words_

"_I cannot say who, but he will hurt someone close to you"_

"_WHAT! How? When!" Ryan shouted but backed off afraid the messenger might not tell him if he was shouting_

"_All I came is to warn you, to be aware and to be ready, for when time is to come, be prepared to loss some and gain some." And before he said anything else he disappeared._

"_What, what is that suppose to mean!" Ryan said yelling to the sky. And then it went dark_

Ryan slowly woke up to the licking of Phoenix, until he shot up strait.

"Ah. Phoenix, stop it!" Ryan said laughing but stopped dead in his tracks from remembering what he was dreaming about.

"Oh, Darrion!" Ryan said shouting about running out of his room and sprinted upstairs but fell back from running into something, or someone.

"Ow, Ryan!" Darrion screamed

"Ow, oh sorry" Ryan said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Ah, it's fine Ryan" Darrion replied picking herself up, no help from Ryan.

"Oh, ok good I wouldn't want to, well give you any other bruises" Ryan said half smiling trying to be funning.

"What? When did you even give be a bruise?" Darrion said aggravated

"You don't remember? It was when you and I - … oh never mind" Ryan said stopping because he saw the face Darrion was making.

"Oh, well…if you don't mind I would like to eat before my chores, oh and have you heard anything from Vicki and the others?" Darrion said walking pass Ryan and heading down the stairs

"Oh ya sure go ahead, and no we still haven't had contact with them since a few days ago." Ryan said

"Oh, um ok…" Darrion stopped and started walking up the stairs to Ryan "Ryan, are you ok, it looks like you have seen a ghost." she said looking worried which made Ryan smile

_No, stop it Ryan._

"More like an angel" Ryan muttered under his breath. "Oh, just, a bad dream" Ryan said lying through his teeth.

"Ok? If you're sure." Darrion said walking back down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Well, at least we're speaking again, but, how am I going to tell her about my dream?" Ryan asked himself

"Oh yes just go up to her and be like, Darrion I had a dream about you being shot at and a messenger from God came to me and told me someone that lived with us is a liar and is going to do something bad to someone here and, I just thought maybe my dream and me meeting this messenger was connected, ya that would go well" Ryan said to himself and walked upstairs to start his day

**OK, so it is not long but, also was needed, and it is also a long shot but, don't worry all will be reveled later on! Please review! Upload soon!**


	7. Winter wonders

**I'm getting good at uploading! Well, for me! Ok, so… not that I have been getting bored of this story, not so much the story itself but, the characters. So I will be putting more…what is it…oh fluff or something like that, nothing BIG, but…It'll be nice! Ok I'll be done because you want to read the story, which I always forget to say but, thank you for reading my story I hope you like this chapter because, it's been a pain in the butt! Ok, ok now…I am done.**

**Chapter 7: Winter wonders**

Through the past 2 weeks the schoolhouse was quiet. Darrion was able to get everybody comfortable, all except Janie, of course, but Darrion wasn't going to stop her, and she didn't want another cut and a headache from her. Through the time Vicki and the others left they have had only little communication, so Darrion couldn't tell Vicki what happened, but she guessed it would be better, until she got home and saw the burned cabinets in the kitchen, but Zeke said he could come and fix that for her. November was almost over for the schoolhouse, which meant, winter.

Darrion always loved the winter time, before everything happened not so long ago, it was the only time her family spent time together. But it was also for that special holiday she held dear to her heart, Christmas. Not only because she got all new stuff, but it was the only holiday her parents where there at the same time.

After Darrion was done with her choirs she didn't go up to Andy's room, not that she didn't want to, they have become very good friends and Darrion really enjoy talking to him, but she had been up there as many times as she could, so she thought she should give him time to rest instead. She walked to the giant window in the sitting room of the school, she stared at the world outside and realized even if so much has changed in her life, one thing would always be the same, the seasons. She saw the snow fall gentle from the sky, she remember all the things she use to do in the snow, she…she… but then she remember, she didn't want to do anything in the snow before, she remembered she has never made a snowman or have ever had a snow ball fight. She wished she acted more like a kid before the rapture, Darrion wished she did a lot before the rapture but, this was something she really did.

"What are you looking at?" A voice said from behind her getting her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Ryan… nothing, just, the snowfall" Darrion said turning back around to look out the window. Ryan and her where still not where they were before the fire accident but, they were speaking.

Ryan walked over to her and sat next to her, looking outside with her. "I remember having so much fun during the winter breaks. One time me and some of my friends from school had this huge snowball fight in the park, ha-ha-ha it was great, one of the boys hit this grumpy man walking and he ran us out with his newspaper, ha-ha it was great... oh, oh and this one time Raymie and I made this snowman…but, I was in the snowman! Ha-ha what about you? I'm sure you have some great stories too!" Ryan said laughing and having a great time remembering all the wonderful stuff he use to do.

"Me? Well oh yes one time… um, I can't remember any" Darrion said looking sad, she couldn't believe it Ryan had all these great memories with his friends, when all Darrion could remember was that most of her 'friends' only liked her for her money and stuff.

"Oh, come on no, giant winter party or trip to the Netherlands to go skiing or anything!" Ryan asked eagerly

"None I can remember, well we always had Christmas parties but, they were always grownup parties and really boring" Darrion said hugging her knees

"What! Are you kidding me! Ok so you're saying you have never built a snow fort or run around in the snow!" Ryan said shocked that Darrion hadn't done any of these things

"No, I never liked it, I always thought it was terrible, you would get wet and cold and sweaty." Darrion told Ryan couldn't believe she was ever like that.

"Wow, you must have been a really boring child" Ryan said smiling. Darrion liked this they were getting back to where they were, well… faster.

"Hey!" Darrion said hitting Ryan on the shoulder "I was a very fun kid, I was just, I never liked getting dirty and sweaty."

"Sure, whatever" Ryan said smiling

"But, it would have been nice to do those things back then, you know, to have more fun doing kids stuff" Darrion said looking down at her feet

"Really?"

"Ya I mean, I still haven't even made a snow angle"

"Well, maybe you should get started on that" Ryan said standing up

"What? Ryan, what are you thinking this time?" Darrion said remembering the last time Ryan had an idea.

"Nothing! Just go upstairs and put a coat on ok?"Ryan told her, and Darrion listened, even if she didn't want to.

Darrion got her coat like Ryan told her too and walked back down stairs, Ryan was standing there with his coat and shoes on.

"You ready?" Ryan asked

"Ready for what!" Darrion said really afraid this is going to end the same way the other ideas Ryan thought of.

"Come on" Ryan said opening the door the white land

When Ryan opened the door, Darrion felt the fresh cold wind hit her face. And she walked up to him, looking him up and down wondering what was going on in that boy's head and stepped outside.

"OK, Ryan, what are we doing out here? Ryan, RYAN!" Darrion said turning in circles trying to find Ryan. But then a cold chill ran up her back sending a chill up and down her spine.

"What? Ah Ryan!" Darrion said turning around "What did you do!"

"Ha-ha it's called a snow ball Dar, so that means, you throw one at me…you now if you can throw!" Ryan joking with her and booked it away from her

"Oh, don't be so sure Dayley!" Darrion said running after Ryan. Darrion stopped looking around to find which way Ryan went

"Ryan, come out what are you, chicken!" Darrion yelled so where ever Ryan was he would hear her.

Darrion turned around to a giant rock. She walked up to it knowing that is the only place he could be hiding, then a ever-so-happy blonde boy shot up and threw a snowball, but this time, it was at her face, the wet, cold snow made her nose cold. Darrion fell to her knees putting her hands on her face dropping the snowball she was holding. Ryan came running up to her, putting an arm around her.

"Darrion, I'm sorry" Ryan said but no answer. Ryan hugged her harder

"Darrion, I, I-"But Ryan was cut off by getting his face mashed in the snow.

"Ha-ha I can't believe you believed me! That's what you get when say I throw like a girl!" Darrion said holding Ryan's head down.

"Mamahamsms" Ryan said

"What was that? Did you say I had a better arm then you?" Darrion said putting an ear to Ryan's mouth

"maahhggss"

"You did! And you want to do all my chores for me for the next week, oh Ryan if you say so" Darrion said letting go of his neck and letting him get up

"You…made…me…think…you where hurting" Ryan said trying to breath in between words

"And you say I'm not fun" Darrion said lying back in the snow

"I never said you aren't fun, I said you weren't a fun kid, there's a difference" Ryan said lying right next to her

"No there isn't" Darrion told him

"There is too, you're out here aren't you?" Ryan said looking at her

"Well ya"

"And you stuffed my face in the snow right?"

"Right?"

"Then see, you're fun trust me" Ryan said closing his eyes and moving in arms and legs

"Ok fine, but, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a snow angle" Ryan said standing up and looking at his creation.

"Mmm" Darrion said doing the same thing as Ryan did. When she was done she stood up and looked at what she did. It's looked like a big circle… nothing like Ryan's.

"Ha-ha good try" Ryan said patting Darrion on the back

Darrion smiled "Thanks"

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"It's getting dark and we still need to make dinner"

Ryan sighed "Fine, come on" they headed inside and changed clothes. Darrion cooked dinner tonight and Ryan served it to everybody. And before they knew it, it was already 11.

Darrion sat in front of the fireplace, thinking about today and how much fun it was, she wished she had this much fun before. Darrion held her mug filled with hot chocolate. But she also remembered how much she missed her family, this was her favorite time of year, remembering that it was the only time her and her family were together without work, school or fighting. Darrion missed sitting by the fire with her father, talking about the places he was going to take her and he always did.

"So, what did you think?" Ryan asked from behind her.

"About today? It was fun!" Darrion said

Ryan sat next her, putting in arms out to warm his hands

"Hey, thanks for everything today, it means a lot" Darrion said

"Ah no problem" Ryan told her

"No, it really does mean a lot to me" Darrion said looking up at Ryan, he smiled and she smiled back. Darrion leaned on him and Ryan put an arm around her shoulder.

"Good" Darrion said "Because I don't know what I would do without a friend like you" Darrion said getting up and headed up to bed.

Ryan sat there looking at the fire, he felt his face getting red but he didn't know if it was from the fire…or something else. Why did he feel so weird when Darrion said friend, that's what he wanted to be, her friend…so why does he hate being called it.

**Ok I had to do that! It's not like I'm going to make them fall for each other in one chapter! And you can't forget about Andy! I know… I got your hopes up! Oh well**


	8. More then pie i'm giving you

**Hey again! Sorry I haven't updated! I was going to strong and then….. Yaaaaa, but school got in the way and other stuff like work but I had to make time and I did! So in the last Chapter it was winter and it still is and I will probably be using a winter theme throughout a few more of these stories so if you don't like it….. oh well! just kidding! But really if you think I should change something then tell me and I will see if I can or even will! But if it's like, kill Andy off then no…. I am using him! So anyways back on the topic of the story I just realized that I totally left out Charlie! I was so mad at myself! But anyways you will be seeing a lot more of him!**

**Chapter 8:**

The next day Ryan woke up to the sweet smell of hot chocolate and fresh pumpkin pie. The smell made him think of Christmas with his family before the rapture. He remembered his mom making hot chocolate for him and Ramie after they were done playing outside in the snow. The thought made him wish he could say he would get to see his parents again, but he knew he never would. Ryan didn't feel like remembering all these bad memorize so he got up and headed to the kitchen to where the wonderful smell was. He walked in to see Darrion taking out a hot pan of pie and hot chocolate on the table.

"What's this all for?" Ryan asked as Darrion rushed beside him to put the pie on the table.

"Oh nothing, I just felt like making something festive." Darrion said

"Well I'm grabbing a piece I haven't had pie since who-knows-when!" Ryan said while grabbing for the pie, but before he knew it Darrion came up behind him and slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! What's with you and slapping me!" Ryan said a little annoyed

"Every time I slap you, you deserve it! Now, don't touch the pie!..It's not for you" Darrion said the last part in a whisper, but Ryan still heard it. Darrion ran off upstairs and closed the door to her room Ryan had figured.

"Ok, so if this is not for me, and it sure doesn't sound like it's for herself… who is it for…?" Ryan couldn't put his finger on it, who was the pie for. Darrion woke Ryan up from his deep thought when she bumped into him trying to grab the pie and hot chocolate. But Ryan wasn't going to let her go that easy; he put his arm between Darrion and the food.

"Ryan, move your arm." Darrion said not looking at him, but his arm.

"Tell me who the food is for then Dar." Ryan said to her simply.

"Ryan look, I don't want to get into a fight, just move before the coco gets cold." Darrion said still not looking up at Ryan.

"Oh Dar, come on it's just a question, is it for Charlie?"

"Ryan when do you ever listen! Ok you want to know who it's for, it's for Andy " Ryan just looked at her not thinking or saying anything so surprised at what she just said. "Will you move now" Darrion said in a very quiet voice

Ryan moved his arm without saying one word, he wasn't mad…but more just, surprised he just couldn't spite out words. When Darrion was walking down the hall to Andy's room Ryan decided to follow her, he didn't know why, but just did.

Darrion knocked on Andy's door a little pink from what happened with Ryan.

"Come in!" Darrion heard Andy yelling from inside the room. She opened it to see Andy where he always was. Darrion always wondered how-for being stuck on the bed almost 24/7-still could look normal. More of the people in the house looked like they were dying, his dark blonde hair was always brushed his clothes never looked dirty or slept in, and for being on bed rest for almost 2 months now, never looked like her gained any weight, always fit. Darrion blushed and looked even pinker then she already was thinking about this.

"Why are you all red?" Andy asked smiling at her one more thing about Andy that seem odd, his teeth were also always so white, he was nothing like the other people there.

"No-no reason, just… nothing" Darrion said looking down at her feet.

"Whatever, hey what do you have there?"

"Oh! This, well I just wanted you to feel the holiday spirit and have some pie and hot chocolate" Darrion said looking at the try in her hands.

"Cool! Come, sit!" Andy said patting the bed. Darrion walked over and sat on the bed and set the try by Andy.

"Hey what's wrong?" Andy said with a mouthful of pie.

"Nothing just, can I ask you something?" Darrion said readying herself for what she might say to him

"MMahhh ya shot" Andy said

"Andy I'm serious, stop eating for once in your life to listen." Darrion said a little upset.

"Oh, fine but do remember you're the one who keeps giving me the food" Andy said looking up at Darrion with his dark green eyes.

Darrion took a deep breath "Ok, so we have been talking for a while now and, well I think I trust you to tell you something, but you have to promise you will listen and not to tell anyone" Darrion said looking at Andy their noses inches apart.

"Ok? What is it?" Andy asked

"Well, first… my name isn't Rosemary"

"Really! I knew it! Nobody would name their child that!" Andy said

Darrion smiled a little knowing that her I.D was from a real person with that real name.

"And my real name… well, before I tell you, you have to know the reason I didn't tell you my real name."

"Ok and what may that be?"

"Promise me what is sad in this room won't leave until I tell you it can" Darrion said talking in her normal strict voice

"Ok, fine I do now tell me" Andy said

"Well, the first reason is because…well you know those people who believe that when all the people years ago went missing were taken by God?"

"Ya I do that they where something special and God took them and left the rest of us to die here" Andy said a little on an angry side.

"Well that's not the we totally believe but yes" Darrion said with a small smile across her face hoping Andy would get it.

"Ok whatever I still-…. Wait, you said we, does that mean you believe them!"

Ah, got it. He really was smarter them Ryan. "Yes Andy, I do mean us… I am one of them but its different then what you think we believe in"

"You're joking right? This is a Prank right?"

"No…I'm not…there's more too."

"Haha what is it now" Andy said jokingly

"Well, that's one reason I had to change my name because the GC hate believers and want to lock them up"

"No they don't!" Andy said

"Yes they do! I know for a fact! If not right now then later on!"  
>"You have gone mad" Andy said waving her off.<p>

"Andy, it's true" Darrion cried out.

"Rosy I would never have thought you would have been one of them"

"I am… I just wanted to let you know, we are good friends, I just thought it was time that you knew the real me. It has always been me Christian or not Rosemary…or someone different, the same girl that became friends with you" Darrion said hoping he would calm down.

"I guess you're right, even if you're a nut, you still are you" Andy smiled

Yes, now…for the real truth. "Ok, so…when I told you I had a different name other then Rosemary, it was true."

"So… what's your real name" Andy asked

"Well, it's… it's… Darrion, Darrion Stahley."

"Wait! Darrion as in the daughter of Maxwell Stahley the one who died!"

"Yes, but… but before you say anything, I didn't do anything to him it was the GC guy and my mom never did anything to him either!"

"So you're telling me you are Darrion Stahley" Andy said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I am… is that funny?"

"Oh, not at all! It's great! Mean, it's great that you told me, I feel loved" Andy joking

"Oh you should! You won't know how scared I was to tell you"

"Why?"

"Because, I thought you would turn me in and I would be locked up for good."

"Nah, why would I do that?" Andy winked

"Haha I don't know…"

"Well I can tell you one thing"

"Oh, and what is that?" Darrion asked

"I never would have thought any name could be worse than Rosemary!" Andy said stuffing his face again with a giant piece of pie.

"Hey! That hurts!" Darrion said pushing Andy and he fell back on his bed

"Hahaha can't take a joke I see?" Andy said

"I just told you my big secret and you're joking about me name!"

"But see, I was joking to make you laugh! I like it when you laugh" Andy said

"Thanks" Darrion said sheepishly

There was an awkward silent in the room. Until Darrion spoke up.

"I never laugh anymore, it's always too serious. Always have to be alert"

"Alert? For what?"

"Um, how about I tell you later I think I have told you plenty for today" Darrion said getting up

"Sure but now that you told I can help you any way you can, I mean if you guys need it"

"Really? Sure I am sure we need help with something "Darrion said standing up to leave.

* * *

><p>Ryan fell back from the door and ran out of the hall so Darrion wouldn't see him. When he made it to his room and fell on his back finally got his breathe back he was finally able to think of what just happened.<p>

_Why would she tell him! I can't believe it he will rat her out and she will be back in jail. I just, why would she trust him! She has only known him for what? Maybe 2 months. No, wait, don't get mad it was her choice I guess, she trusts him for so sane reason fine, and besides if I do say something, she will know I was listening to her conversation with Andy._ Ryan decided not to say anything to Darrion, at least not yet, hopefully she will tell him what she did and then he can tell her what a mistake it was.

* * *

><p>Darrion walked out of Andy's room and walked to the window ceil looking outside thinking about what she just did, she felt that she could trust Andy with this big secret, at least she had hoped. Darrion pushed that thought aside and thought of something. This was her first Christmas, without a tree or decoration or presents or anything. She was going to miss that, the holidays, she knew that the group couldn't do holiday stuff like do Christmas or thanksgiving or ever the 4th of July, but she just thought it would have been nice to have done it once, with her new friends, more like her new family.<p>

"Hey" Ryan said shacking Darrion up

"Oh Ryan, hey… question" Darrion thought she was asking a lot of questions today that made her smile.

"Um, did you ever celebrate any holidays with Vicki, Judd and Lionel you know, when it was just you 4?"

Ryan looked a little disappointed like he was thinking she was going to say something else.

"Um, ya… once, we had Christmas together, Haha it didn't turn out so good though"

"What happened?"

"Um, a mistake in thinking who gave a gift to someone, it doesn't matter… why did you ask?"

"Alright I guess, and oh… I don't know it being around the holiday season I just thought I would ask, I don't know… stupid question."

"What! Nah, you got to be joking it wasn't THAT stupid" Ryan said with the same old smile

"Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better"

"But it's true do you miss all the holidays?"

"Na…ya I guess but I know how hard it would be to celebrate it and I know the real reason for Christmas and Thanksgiving or any other holidays isn't the food or present or the parites, but I mean… I miss the music, the smell, the tree"

"Ya, I do to at times" Ryan said

"But, I mean, I guess it's just one more thing I need to get use to not having, whatever"

"No…wait hold on… CHARLIE COME HERE PLEASE I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"

"Ryan… what are you doing?" Darrion asked still not really trusting his ideas.

"Yes Ryan?" Charlie said walking into the room.

"I have something to say, I wasn't going to say anything but it's been on my mind and from today, I can't hold it in, I have to tell you guys…"

"Ryan…what are you talking about?" Darrion asked

"I was informed today about something…now it's been my idea for a while now and want to tell you guys." Ryan took a deep breath… "I want to do Christmas with just us 3"

The room fell silent for what seem forever until Charlie finally spoke up.

"Really? Oh Charlie loves Christmas! Yay will we have presents?"

"Yes Charlie we will… we will write names on a piece of paper and put it into a hat, then we will pick a name from the hat and after that we will make something for the person we got… but we have to make it…not buy it! Ok?" Ryan said proud of the great idea he had come up with

"I love it! Charlie will go and get some paper and a hat!"

While Charlie left Darrion just sat there looking at Ryan not taking her eyes off of him. But slowly she got up and walked up to Ryan, closer then what Ryan was use to. Like she was about to hug him… or scream at him. But no she just stood there looking up Ryan finally could tell how much taller than he was to her. It never was like that before Darrion, he was always the shortest; always the one to be the boy with no ideas but now.

"Ryan." Darrion said quietly

"Ya?" that's all Ryan could say

"Ryan, you would do that for us, for me? Throw a Christmas party?"

"Ya, I mean you said you wanted one really bad and well, I thought it was a good idea." He smiled

"Ryan I…" But she stoped and there by the fireplace she just stood staring and he did also for what seemed like hours, Ryan thought just for a secon-

POUND POUND POUND!

There was a giant knock at the door that made them both jump. They parted beat red not looking and one another and before anybody said anything Darrion walked to see who was at the when she opened it, and for who was there, she couldn't...wouldn't believe her eyes.

**Yay! so some can tell I re-write it, just because there was grammer errors and other stuff but I changed it, not much but I did change a little bit. So anyways it was a lot longer then normal that was because of my poor updates. I am sorry about that I really was busy but because its a holiday I think I will have so time to write. SOOOOOOO what did you think of Darrion telling Andy? does that mean she likes him? or just feel he is a really good friend? And what about Ryan! And who is at the door? i am heartless I do know this, so like I said any ideas you can tell me and I might be able to do them? I hope I made u for what my bad updations!**


	9. A Not So New Face

**Hey again! I am faster at putting them up, just… not as fast as I would like to, of well. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9 A not so new face**

_Flashback_

_While Charlie left Darrion just sat there looking at Ryan not taking her eyes off of him. But slowly she got up and walked up to Ryan, closer then what Ryan was use to. Like she was about to hug him… or scream at him. But no she just stood there looking up Ryan finally could tell how much taller than he was to her. It never was like that before Darrion, he was always the shortest; always the one to be the boy with no ideas but now._

_"Ryan." Darrion said quietly_

_"Ya?" that's all Ryan could say_

_"Ryan, you would do that for us, for me? Throw a Christmas party?"_

_"Ya, I mean you said you wanted one really bad and well, I thought it was a good idea." He smiled_

_"Ryan I…" But she stopped and there by the fireplace she just stood staring and he did also for what seemed like hours, Ryan thought just for a secon-_

_POUND POUND POUND!_

_There was a giant knock at the door that made them both jump. They parted beat red not looking and one another and before anybody said anything Darrion walked to see who was at the when she opened it, and for who was there, she couldn't...wouldn't believe her eyes._

_Flashback over_

Darrion stood there, amazed and shocked at who was there. When Ryan saw Darrion's face he wanted to know who it was.

"Darrion, who is it?"Ryan asked walking to the door, but when he did the man that was in front of the door fell on to Darrion, which being twice the size of her made her stumble back and almost falling.

"Ryan!" Darrion screamed wanting help.

"Hold on" Ryan said picking the man u from Darrion "Alright buddy, this is not the way to get to know someone."

"Ryan, do you remember who this is?" Darrion said helping Ryan get the man to the couch.

"Well, with the smell and the dirt all over him, I would say the guy from 'survival man' or a skunk that was road kill." Ryan said dropping the man on the couch.

"What? No, come on Ryan…look"

"Um, nope… still don't see it"

"Ryan, this was Dylan, the Dylan that somehow ran away with being stung by the bugs, Dylan, Andy's roommate."

It was Dylan, well, what was left of Dylan, Dylan normally had tan skin, but with all mud and dirt on him, he looked five times darker. Also that made him look different was he had dark blonde hair, now if you didn't see know him; you would think his hair was black, which it was, after being wherever he was.

"Dylan… Dylan, oh ya Dylan, wow what happened to him? He looks like something Phoenix dragged in this morning." Taking a step back from Dylan

"Ryan! Stop it!"

"Darrion, come on, look at him." Ryan said

"Yea, I am, and it looks like he is hurt, so how about instead of comparing him to an old wash rag, we help him. Here to upstairs and find the first aid box and I'll get a wash rag." Darrion was about to run out until Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Ryan, is there something you want? Because I'm trying to help someone."

"It's just, what you were saying before Bo Bo the caveman walked in."

"Ugh, not the right time Ryan come on and get the first aid box." Darrion said running away to the kitchen

By the time Ryan finally find the first aid and got down stairs Darrion had already started whipping the dirt from Dylan's face.

"Ryan come here I need to see the first aid he has a pretty bad cut on his head and a giant gash on his leg."

"Alright" Ryan said heading Darrion everything she needed "When did wilderness boy pass out"

Darrion gave him a deathly stare and then went back to rapping his head. "He was like that when I got back with the rag."

Right before Ryan was going to say something Charlie ran in

"Darrion! Guess wha-, what happened?"

"Nothing Charlie" Ryan said

"Who, who is that?" Charlie asked

"Nobody Charlie" Ryan answered him again

Darrion slapped Ryan but still not taking her eyes off of Dylan and his cuts

"What! What did I do?"

"`His name is Dylan Charlie, remember him?" Darrion said ignoring Ryan

"Ya, Charlie remembers, he was the one who ran away right?"

"Ya Charlie he was" Darrion said

"But, didn't he get stung by those bad bugs?" Charlie asked

"Yea, Charlie he did, but somehow he was able to last out there" Ryan said piping in

"Oh, well does Darrion need anything?"

"No, Charlie I'm alright how about you go back and work on your Christmas gift you're going to give to the person you picked" Darrion said finishing Dylan's head and carefully laying it down on the arm of the couch.

"Alright" Charlie said running out

"Wait, so we still are doing the Christmas thing?"

"Yea, why would you think we weren't?"

"Oh, um no reason." Ryan said ignoring the topic

Darrion did leave it at that working at Dylan's giant gash on his leg. She first cleaned let then checked to see if he needed stitches but when she found out it wasn't that deep she started rapping it.

"You're pretty good at that." Ryan said looking at her rap his leg

Darrion smiled, this was the first time she ever had done something like this, when she ever had a cut of bruise she had servants to help her, and they were never this bad.

"Thanks, but, I'm sure anybody could do better."

"Well not this guy" Ryan said pointing to himself and flopping into the chair across from Darrion and the couch

"Yes, but you also can't cook, say out of trouble but most of all, shower." Darrion said laughing a little but making sure Ryan didn't see her do so.

"Hey, I do to shower! And I can cook! Have you ever seen me with a chief's knife?"

"Well first, any sentence with your name and knife, is never a good thing second, please if you think you can cook walk into the kitchen right now and look at the stove thirdly, if you think you shower, you never have smelled yourself

"Ok, ok, so I can't cook, and I guess I could take showers more… but still, you are pretty good at this, I mean, it's great." Ryan said blushing a little half of which was from what Darrion said about him smelling, Ryan didn't want to smell especially to Darrion. But he also was because he never really said anything like that, and he felt silly, thinking it was something Judd would say to Vicki or something, which made him blush even more thinking he was doing anything to Darrion that Judd would do to Vicki.

"Well, thank you, it means a lot."

"What? Why?" Ryan said confused

"Well, I mean, being in the Trib-force I don't really help, or have anything to give to help with the group. So it means a lot that I can really do something…. Alright, all done." Darrion said walking away from Ryan and into the kitchen to wash her hands

"Woo Woo, wait up" Ryan said running to Darrion "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said, I can't do anything, Vicki well, is Vicki she helps no matter what, Judd same with Vicki, Mark is the genius, Conrad is the computer geek and you-"

"And I'm what? Come on Darrion like I'm more help then you are?"

"Well, you are the reason I'm here, so, ya you are a big help I mean the four of you, Judd, Vicki Lionel you are a giant help and everybody else helps in there best way, and then there's me, I mean, I'm not sad about it, it's just, I wish I could contribute a little or if someone needs something they would come to me."

"Darrion, you are a giant help to the team."

"Really, please enlighten me Ryan"

"Well, you-, you…" Ryan couldn't finish his sentence when Dylan started moaning

"See, that's what I thought" Darrion said running past Ryan to Dylan

"Darrion, hold on." Ryan said running after her "Darrion I, just, I just"

"Its fine Ryan, like I said, I'm not sad about it or angry it's just want it is, no big deal"

"But, Darri-

"Shhhh!" Darrion said putting a finger to her lips

"Dylan, are, are you ok?" Darrion asked

"Mmmm, owwwwwwwwwww my head" Dylan said getting up, but Darrion put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down

"What? Where am I?"

"You're back with us kid, you almost smashed Darrion doing so" Ryan said

"Ryan!"

"What?" Dylan asked

"Like I said kiddo you are back to the schoolhouse, the house you ran away from 1 month ago, yep this is it" Ryan said again and that made Dylan look not only confused, but scared to death.

**YAY I FINISHED I FINISHED! HORAY! Hahaha so I hope you like it! Did you think it was someone different? Who? DRAMA MUCH! HAHAHA alright bye my lovely readers**


	10. Fighting trust?

**Hey my fellow readers! Here is another chapter! I hope all of you had a great Christmas! I had a pretty good Christmas my favorite thing I got was a Hunger Games poster. So anyways I hope you have a great time with friends and family over the next few days and a great new year!**

**Chapter 10**

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Darrion asked because of the face Dylan made.

"Ya dude, look you like you saw a ghost" Ryan said stuffing his hands in his pockets

Ryan, Dylan are you ok do you need a glass of water or food or something?" Darrion asked

"Wait, I'm back at the house?" Dylan asked

"You came here yourself, walked right up to the door and fell on Darrion." Ryan said

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry" Dylan said turning to Darrion

"It's alright, I'm fine" Darrion reassured him

"So you gonna tell us where you were and why you left?" Ryan asked

"Ryan! It's alright I'm sure you're tired and want to sleep, you can tell us anything you want tomorrow, but for now how about we get you to your old room, Andy's been lonely without his roommate." Darrion said

"Wait, Andy's still here?" Dylan asked a little surprised

"Ya he is, why?" Ryan asked

"Oh, nothing I think the headache is getting to me" Dylan said rubbing his head

"Ya I'm sure, how are you feeling you had a really bad cut on your head and on your leg?" Darrion asked

"I have a headache but, I think the pain hasn't totally set in" Dylan said

"Well like before you can stay as long as you want" Darrion said

"No, I… I think just a day and I'll be fine"

"But, you're leg? I'm sure you won't be able to walk on it for at least 3 weeks." Darrion told him

"No I can…walk" Dylan said trying to get up but stumbling and almost falling and Darrion again but Ryan grabbed him before he fell.

"Ya sure kid you can totally walk" Ryan said throwing him on the couch

"I would be calling ME kid boy how old are you? 12?" Dylan said trying to get up but falling again

"15 and I wouldn't be getting in a fight if I were you, you can't even stand!" Ryan said starting to get mad

"Oh like that makes a difference! Listen kid I wouldn't mess with me!"

"Like I have to, looks like some else did" Ryan said screaming

"ALRIGHT!" Darrion said pushing Ryan away "You" Darrion said pointing to Dylan "Listen, you're hurt how about you stay here till you are fine and then you can leave, but for now stay here and heal up we will help you to your old room. But I wouldn't get into a fight because we are the only place you have to stay for free!" Darrion said while Ryan laughed at him "And you" Darrion said turning to Ryan "I wouldn't get me mad you still haven't been left off for what you did before, and Ryan think, he can beat you up your not Judd so stop trying to be him!"

Darrion helped Dylan stand up "You going to help me Ryan or what?" Ryan didn't say anything but did help Darrion.

They got Dylan on his old bed and settled, Andy was already asleep so he didn't say anything when Dylan got there but defiantly would when he woke up to his old roommate

"Thanks" Dylan said to Darrion who was putting blankets on him

"It's fine"

"I'm sorry that stupid kid just wouldn't shut up" Dylan explained

"Ya, tell me about, ok… you're already, night" Darrion said walking out the door

Darrion shut the door and started to walk to the living room and clean up the dirt Dylan left on the couch and floor.

"Darrion" Ryan said

"Ryan, don't talk to me right now "

"But Dar"

"Ryan, I get it you're mad but you had no right to say that to him!" Darrion said standing up face to face to Ryan

"Darrion he had it coming!"

"No Ryan… the one thing I liked about you when we first meet was that no matter what I said you still kept calm you still talked to me like I was a friend, but now… it's like you changed!" Darrion said

"Darrion, something's not right about him I can feel it! I just don't want anything to happen; I don't want to see anybody get hurt! Or you get caught by the GC again, I don't want you back with them, they'd propablly kill you!" Ryan said wishing he'd didn't

Darrion took a deep breath "Ryan, I get that alright don't you think I think about that every day, I always think that could happen I'm scared to death about it! But I don't scream at people!"

"Darrion! Come on from everybody here can't you say that Dylan was the weirdest I mean I would he leave? Then come back! And his roommate isn't any better"

"I know it's weird but- wait you think Andy's bad too?"

"Yes like you haven't felt something wrong about him!"

"No Ryan I haven't! In fact I feel the total different"

"What?"

"Ya, I told him about my real name, and who we really are"

"Darrion you did what! Now he can go to the GC and tell where we are and we'd be in a GC jailing cell"

"I don't believe that Ryan! I believe he is a good person!"

"Well I don't!"

"Well I think you're just jealous!" Darrion said the words came out before she could stop them

"Wh, w-wwwhat? No, nnno I'm not!"

"Well it sure sounds like it!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Then why would you think that about him! Ryan, I trusted you when we left that room and when we got on top of that train when I left my Dad, and how i could trust your friends. If you are that worried about me can't you trust me enough to believe me when it comes to Andy?" Darrion said looking straight at Ryan them being very close to each other Ryan could hear Darrion breathing harder after what she said

"Darrion, I, I don't know"

"Ryan, please I know what I'm talking about, I mean, I did trust a guy like you, and Haha you weren't very easy to trust"

Ryan blushed "Well, I guess I can give him a chance I mean if you could trust me in a life and death situation I can try to trust Andy"

Darrion was so happy that Ryan had finally agreed to something she said she jumped up and down and rapped her arms around Ryan's neck giving him a hug.

Ryan could feel his face and knew it was as red as a tomato but he didn't want her to let go, but when she finally did Ryan just stared at her

"Um, I…um"

Darrion was starting to blush realizing what she had done

"S-Sorry, but… thanks for listening to me for once" Darrion said

"Um, ya well, I won't totally trust Andy till I have proof"

"That's fine! Thank you Ryan… well I better start thinking on ideas for the Christmas gift I have to give, but first I think I'll take a shower, when Dylan fell on me he sorda got dirt all over me"

"Ya I can see that" Ryan said rubbing his finger on Darrion's face trying to clean where a spot of dirt was

"Stop it that hurts!" Darrion said smacking Ryan's hand away

"Alright, so… you gonna tell me who you got for a secret Santa"

"No I will not!"

"Oh come on is it me? if it is I can tell you all I want. Let's see I would lik-

While Ryan kept on rambling on about what he would like Darrion headed upstairs "Nigh Ryan" Darrion shouted on top of the stairs

"Night" Ryan said going back to naming gifts he would like "Hey!"

**OK I AM DONE! YAY YAY YAY so what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Video Chat

**AN: Hey ya'll! It's me again! So someone asked me to do something in this chapter and I was already thinking of doing it in some chapter I just wasn't sure when or where to put it in, but I decided it will go in this one! Anyways hope you had a great new years!**

**Chapter 11: Video chat**

Ryan woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs. He remembered the last time he had that for breakfast it was about 3 weeks ago the first day Darrion and himself were home alone. He walked to the kitchen remembering what happened yesterday and what Darrion said about trusting Andy about what she told him. He remembered listening to when she told Andy about her real name and life and just about everything else about her. Since then Ryan tired to forgot about thinking that if Darrion ever figured out that he was listening in on her conversation she when forever hate him that's why he acted so surprised when she told him what he already knew. But he wanted to try and keep his promise to try, but something wasn't right about either Andy or Dylan and he wasn't going to change his mind even for Darrion.

"RYAN!" Darrion screamed making Ryan jump back

"Ouch! Darrion why did you scream at me i'm not deaf?" Ryan said rubbing his ears

"You didn't answer me and just stood there like you were in some other world" Darrion explained going back to cooking

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, ask again" said sitting down at the kitchen table

"Ryan thinking I'm impressed. I asked if you want to come with me to talk to Dylan about, what happened to him. Even if I don't agree with you about not trusting him, I still want answers about what happened to him and why he left in the first place." Darrion said handing Ryan a plate of food

"Thanks, um… I don't know"

"Ryan come on! You promised me you would try and trust him"

"Dar, I said I would try yes! That doesn't mean I want to talk or become friends with the guy"

"I know that Ryan but, I mean you wanted to know it yourself what happened to him"

"Ya I know but I don't think we're the best buddies right now so I don't think he'll want to talk to me at the moment" Ryan said

"Ryan have an open mind about him, and I want you to talk to Andy to I think he could be in the Trib-force… you know once he accepts Christ"

"Dar, first I am, I agreed with you I don't have to talk to him... and ya like I'm going to talk to him"

"Ryan! You sai-

"Darrion he is not going to be in the group!" Ryan said cutting Darrion off

"And why not!" Darrion asked

"Because! I am not going to take that risk"

"Ryan you took a risk talking to me about Christ and telling me who you really are and bringing me into the group"

"Ya because I thought there was a really good possibility that we were going to die!" Ryan yelled

"Ryan don't talk to me like that... I'm done talking you about this only because I am down with my life becoming a Spanish soap opera my mom use to watch, I just wish you weren't so stubborn"

"Darrion I'm not stubborn"

"Ya you are you won't do anything or change your mind even if I ask you!... when I told you yesterday stop thinking your Judd, ah some… just, sometimes I wish you could act like Judd"

"What? Judd's just as stubborn if not more than me!"

"No, ok maybe a little but at least he will take what other people ya into consideration and he does listen when it comes to his friends, come on if one of you Vicki you Lionel asked him or told him something about something he would at least listen and do what tyou guys ask, yes he might still think what he believes but he would keep it to himself"

"No he doesn't! I think I would know I lived with him for 2 years before we even knew you I mean you where there when we were talking him into taking me to Israel he didn't want to take me!"

"Yes Ryan but he still did he listened to what you said and he agreed with you and took you"

"Yes but-

"Ryan, you might know him more than I do but, I still stand on what I believe on him and on Andy and Dylan… I just wish you did too" Darrion said walking out but stopping to say something "And I also stand on I don't want my life to be a soap opera so let's just, not talk to each other unless it's something helpfully ok because every time we do, we end up fighting, and I don't want that, no matter what happens you're still my best friend and closest person to me here and I don't want to lose that, but I just wish you could act… not Ryan for once, you're not 12 anymore ok start acting older"

"What like Judd?"

"well, sometimes yes, but I see that's not going to happen so just act your age for once, your 15 Ryan and you're getting older when the world is getting more and more dangerous, and from what I know, the more friends or people you could rely on the better, just think about that"

"Wh- where are you going?" Ryan asked

"I'm going to talk to Dylan and Andy thier not monsters Ryan the sooner you figure that out, the better" Darrion said walking out and headed to Andy's and Dylan's room.

"Great" Ryan said he decided trying to talk to Darrion right now probably wouldn't be the smartest thing right now so he decided to go to the computer and check up on the Underground website.

_I just can't believe she thinks Judd is, not stubborn I mean it's Judd! And I can listen but something isn't right about them! I can just feel it if she just- ahhhh… maybe I do need someone to advice. Too bad we can't get a hold of anybody with Vicki and Judd and Lionel are, who knows. Its just-_

Just then there was a box that popped up in the right side of the computer

"Video chat available… what the?" Ryan said clicking the box and just the a familiar face popped on the screen

"Vicki where have you been I hav- oh, Ryan hi sorry I thought-

"I was Vicki ya I figured" Ryan finishing Judd's sentences.

"Ya well, is she around? I sorta wanted to talk to her"

"Sorry Judd, she and a group on people are out with a group talking about Christ or something I don't know I was never given much on it just that I was staying back here."

"Really, Vic never said anything about it to me, who all is with her?"

"Don't ask me, and Vicki, Mark, Conrad, and Shelly"

"Wait, so it's just you… and Darrion there?" Judd asked raising an eyebrow

"No… Charlie's here too." Ryan said sheepishly

Judd just laughed

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, it's just" Judd couldn't finish his sentence from laughing so hard

"Just what?"

"Are you been behaving yourself?"

"Judd!"

"I was joking! It's just funny that's it's you two of all people, I'm sure you happy about this?"

"Hey! We're friends that's it!... now I don't even know if we're that anymore"

"Ryan, what did you do?" Judd asked

"What? I didn't do anything! It's her and… ahh I swear she acts more and more like Vicki everyday"

"That can't be good I know Vicki can, be over emotion at something's…that doesn't go any farther than us two by the way"

"Trust me I wouldn't want to be the one to tell her that, but ya Darrion, I don't know is being Darrion times 10"

"Ok, come on what did you do? I might not know Darrion that well, but I know she only will blow up like Vicki if someone did something bad"

" I didn't" then Ryan thought maybe Judd could help him with Darrion and, explain what he feels when it comes to his best friend. "Alright I tell you everything…" And then for the next half an hour Ryan told Judd everything that had happened when Darrion and he was on watch, and Judd couldn't believe everything to burning the kitchen to Dylan coming and everything in between

"Well?" Ryan asked

"Wow, no wonder she hates you"

"She doesn't hate me!" Ryan defensively said

"Ok, well… I think you should agree with her"

"What oh come on Judd"

"I know where you're coming from Dylan being, odd but Andy seem find I mean if he does accept Christ I wouldn't mind him joining"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ryan said

"Ryan what's your beef with this guy I'm starting to go with Darrion on this… I think our little Ryan is jealous"

"I… am…not…jealous!"

"Alright… then there has to be something, more than a feeling, com on Ryan"

Ryan thought about it for a little and he wanted to tell the reason why he doesn't trust Andy, about his dream and the massager that came to him Judd might think he has gone crazy, but he wanted to tell someone and Phoenix wouldn't say anything back when he told him so Ryan decided to tell Judd. Ryan explained from the beginning

"Alright so this dream, started with me in the…room that was all foggy and I started hearing someone yell for help so I started running to the voice, but then there was a gunshot so I ran faster and got scared, then I tripped on what I thought was a log or rock or something but, it was Darrion with a gunshot in her head, and she wasn't breathing and… was dead. But I didn't want to think that so I screamed at her to wake up, then… I was in a different room it was white and it kept going on and on and then I looked down and Darrion was gone. Then there was this man, that told me he was a messenger from God and told me someone in the house will hurt someone and I would lose someone… or something I can't really remember but he told me to be aware and to be ready and that was when it was Andy Dylan was still, who knows where but that's why I have never trusted him, and even before that I still felt….weird about him"

"Well" Judd said

"Well? What!"

"Ryan calm down, ok now I get what your coming from alright, but if you want Darrion to ever get where you're coming from you have to tell her"

"Judd! I can't tell her I had a dream about her…that's too…weird"

"Ryan, if you want her to ever get you, you're going to have to. I understand you're scared something might happened to Darrion and I think you have a right, but Darrion won't get it unless you tell her everything"

Ryan sat there for what felt like forever before saying anything "All… alright, I'll, I'll tell her…"

"Ok, well I have to go so if there's anything else"

"Wait, ugh I need, to ask you something… else" Ryan said not looking at Judd

"Ryan…what did you do now?"

"Nothing!... nothing I just, we decided, us 3 here wanted to do a Christmas party and a secret Santa thing and… I wanted to get… something for Darrion…"

"Well Ryan Dayley"

"Oh stop it… I just want to say sorry and everything so that's why" Ryan said

"Well… do you have her for your Santa thing"

"No, I have Charlie"

"Well, sure why not" Judd said

"Well, what should I get her?"

"That's up to you, you're her best friend talk and figure it out don't ask me everything here I have as much girl knowledge and any other guy"

"Ok! I will, so… I should tell Darrion my dream, even though it's… weird and about her?" Ryan asked one more time

"Ya, I mean it's up to you man, but I would if I were you"

"And if Darrion was Vicki?" Ryan asked smiling

"Oh shut up! Bye Ryan I'll be praying Darrion doesn't kill you by the time the others come back even though we would be better off"

"Hurtfully!" Ryan shouted but Judd already logged off to here Ryan "Alright Ryan old boy… let's do this"

Ryan said heading off to Andy's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, um what's up?" Ryan said seeing Darrion's face light up when Ryan walked in.

**ALRIGHT I AM DONE! HOPE LIKED IT! MORE TO COME MY READERS! HAVE FUN GOING BACK TO SCHOOL AND OR WORK! HAHA BYE**


	12. Civil Chats and Water Fights

**AN: Well, it's been a while! Sorry! And sadly I've been out for summer for a week or so now and I have been too… lazy I guess to update! But am updating now! Don't be mad! Please, alright here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter:12 Civil Chats and Water Fights**

**December 20, 5:20 PM (Yes I am going to start doing these)**

"Um… Hey guys, what's up?" Ryan asked walked into Andy's and Dylan's room

"Ryan!" Darrion yelled with excitement while turning around in the chair she was sitting in. "Why are you here?"

"Darrion, I'm sure his here to talk to us, right?" Andy said

Ryan walked into the room and pulled up a chair next to Darrion, even if he didn't want to be there he wanted to try and trust these guys Darrion seemed to like so much.

"Righty-oh" Ryan replied putting a cheesy smile on his face

"Well, blondey you better only want to talk, because if you are here to insult me like last night, I'll will finish what I started" Dylan warned and Ryan swallowed remembering how strong Dylan was and how easy it would be for Dylan to hurt him.

"Now, Dylan, I'm sure Ryan isn't that stupid are ya boy?" Andy asked

Ryan took a glance from Darrion, her eyes said to not go any farther, but also not to let them walk all over him.

"No, I'm not; all I want to do is talk. Like civil human beings" Ryan said

Ryan saw Dylan face fall, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Well, that's good Ryan" Darrion said ending the awkward silence

"Sure, so what do you know?" Dylan asked glaring at Ryan

"Why can't I just want to talk?" Ryan asked giving the same glare back at him

"Um, guys…." Darrion said quietly barely audible

"Because, you think I'm gonna rat your little group here to the authorities or hurt your friend" Dylan said starting to get heat up

"Ryan" Darrion said again but neither heard her

"Whatever" Ryan said calmly, he was trying his hardest not to fight with this guy and get Darrion upset with him, because that was the last thing he needed right now

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Dylan bit back

"Alright!" Darrion said standing up trying to stop the soon to be fight "How about we just calm down"

"Fine" Dylan muttered

"Ok" Ryan said

"Good" Darrion let out a breathe "Listen, Dylan I don't want to showed noisy or anything, but please can you tell us what happen, or at least why you left in the first place?"

"That's my own business" Dylan stated

"Come on man, she said please" Ryan said trying to back up his friend

"Hear me very closely… I let for my own reasons now, I thought you guys take in anybody who needs help and I need help, so are you gonna kick me out if I don't tell ya?" Dylan asked

Ryan and Darrion looked at each other, they were both speechless

"No, we won't kick you out" Ryan said before Darrion could say what she wanted to say

"Good" Dylan said

"So, how about dinner? Watching all this fighting is getting me hungry!" Andy said entering the conversation, Ryan forgot he was in the room for a second

"I'll start it, Ryan can you help me?" Darrion asked standing up and walking to the door

"Yes sure will" Ryan said following her out and closing the door. They walked in silence until they reached the kitchen, far away from the boy's room

"Ryan, what changed your mind with talking to Dylan and Andy?" Darrion asked turning around looking up at Ryan

"I, well… ya know… wanted to me nice" Ryan said

"Really? Because earlier today you were very against it" Darrion told him

"A guy can change his mind" Ryan said trying to walk past Darrion, but she stepped in his way

"Yes, a normal guy can, you on the other hand don't"

"Darrion I'm appalled you think that way about me!" Ryan acted surprised letting out a fake gasp

"Oh you know perfectly why I think that, now tell me the real reason" Darrion said

Ryan once again tried to get past Darrion by pushing her out of the way, but she was strong then she looked and stood her ground, holding on to his biceps pushing him back. They fought like that for what felt like hours before Ryan gave up and threw his arms in the air while Darrion gave him a look of satisfaction.

"I win!" Darrion stated

"Only because I was always told to never fight with a girl" Ryan joked

"Because you couldn't win against one" Darrion shot back which both set them into a fit of laughter , and for that glimpse, that one little moment in time, Ryan felt like it was like old times again, like the past month and a half never happened

"Now come on Ryan, really what changed your mind?" Darrion asked

Ryan let out a big breathe "I just… I mean I wanted to… I-" Ryan said tripping over his words

"English Ryan, come on it's not that hard" Darrion told him a smile plastered on her face

"Very funny. It's just, you seem to trust these guys or at least one of them, and if you can trust them I want to try to trust them and maybe become friends" Ryan said a smile creped on his face, not like the cheesy smile he did before but a smile of a mix of embarrassment and hope

"Thanks Ryan, that means a lot" Darrion whispered and looked to the ground pink raiding from her cheeks

"You know me, I'm just that type of guy, thinking of everybody first" Now a cheesy smiled on his face with cheeks redder then the turtle neck he was wearing

"Oh, totally!" Darrion said sarcastically pushing Ryan's shoulder causing him to stumble back

"Hey!"

Darrion stuck out her tongue and ran to the opposite side of the kitchen

"What? Was that are you 3?" Ryan asked

"Maybe!" she giggled and then threw a glass of water at him, getting his whole head wet

"Oh… You. Are. Dead!" He warned her and grabbed the pitcher of water and chased her through the house laughing and acting like a bunch of five-year-olds.

**SHORTER THEN NORMAL I AM SORRY BUT IM GOING TO WATCH THE SOLAR ECIPLSE! MORE THIS COMING WEEK PROMISE! REVIEW! OH AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE DATE AND TIME THING!**


	13. Fix it Blondie

**AN: Here I am again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Nothing to say here because I updated**

**faster then I normally do, so no need for horrible excuses **

**Chapter: 13 Fix it Blondie **

**December 21, 7:05 A.M**

Ryan Daley woke up to a very heavy weight on top of him and a wet face. Phoenix, his dog was trying to get him up, probably because he wanted food Ryan thought. Ryan pushed his pet on the floor and slowly got out of his warm, comfy bed. He sat and the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was tired to say the least. He had been up late talking with Andy, Dylan and Darrion, well trying to. He really didn't want to talk with them or become friends like Darrion recommended.

Phoenix jumped up and put his paws in Ryan's lap with a begging look in his eyes. Ryan looked at his furry friend with annoyance; the dog just had no patience.

Ryan took a deep breath and sighed "Already boy, I need to get up anyway" He got up and walked to the kitchen and got Phoenix's breakfast.

"There ya go boy" Ryan said patted his dog on the head and walked in the living room. He jumped over the couch and landed right next to a very surprised Darrion.

Darrion let out a loud scream and looked at a grinning Ryan "What is wrong with you? You scared me have to death!" She said as she smacked him on the back of his head

"Ow! I said this before and I will say it again; what is with you and causing me pain!" Ryan exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head

"That's what you get for scaring" She scolded him and when back to her work

"Maybe you should get a backbone" Ryan muttered under his breath so she couldn't hear him.

"So" Ryan said dragging the 'o' "What are you working on?"

"Just reading some stuff the GC posted on this guy"

"Really? What guy? Is it one of our guys?" Ryan asked quickly

"Well, no and yes"

"Come again?" Ryan asked confused

"It's the guy Mark tried to get into contact with before he and the others left, but he never got in touch with. Chris Traickin, the former senator or something. Mark asked me to keep him updated and see if he called and if anything bad happen he gave me Carl's number. Well, a few weeks ago they captured him with a few other believers, but the thing is he escaped earlier this week. I tried calling Carl to see if he knew anything. But here's the part that's weird, he said that Traickin is a fake, or at least he said that they never had Traickin locked up and that it would be nearly impossible to escape from the place the GC 'said' they took him."

"But, we escaped GC jails before and they were 'impossible' to escaped" Ryan said

"True, but nothing like this place, and the GC isn't trying to find him, or it looks that way"

"So, what? Are you saying Chris Traicken isn't a believer?"

"I'm saying something isn't right with this guy, I don't know, but it sure sounds odd" Darrion said scrugging up her noise

"Have you told the others about this, or at least Mark?" Ryan wondered

Darrion shook her head "No, not yet I want to be sure before I start saying anything… what if I'm wrong? I don't want to get people worked up for nothing."

Ryan was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Both of the young teens looked at the each other with confusion written all over their faces.

"Do you think it's the GC?" Ryan whispered

"The GC doesn't knock" Darrion joked

Ryan slowly got up and walked to the door, Darrion followed suit.

"Stay back" Ryan told Darrion

"I can take care of myself, just open the door"

"Fine" Ryan muttered

Ryan carefully opened the door, Darrion pecked her head out from the crack and took the door handle from Ryan and flew the door open

"Zeke!" Darrion exclaimed

"Hey there little lady!" Zeke joked "I thought you guys would never open up"

Darrion laughed "Blame Ryan over here"

"I was being carefully, excuses me for trying to keep us safe" Ryan said crossing his arms across his chest

"Being carefully is everything these days. So are you guys gonna let me in or I'm I going to freeze out here"

"Yeah, come on in" Darrion said stepping back letting Zeke walk in

"So Zeke, not to sound rude or anything, but why are ya hear?" Ryan asked as he closed the door

"Well, I thought you guys would need to stock back up on the supplies"

"Really? That's great, there's only so many days I can eat sandwitches from this one" Ryan joked as he pointed to Darrion

"Hey, it's not my fault, _you're _the one that broke our stove" Darrion said

"I thought you forgave me for that?" Ryan shot back

"Forgave maybe, but not forget" Darrion told him, before Ryan could come back with a witty remark Zeke bursted out in a jolly fit of laughter. The two young teens stopped and looked at Zeke

"Man, if I didn't know any better I would say you guys fight as much as Judd and Vicki" Zeke told them

"We do not!" The teens said at the same time.

They looked at each other both with annoyed looks on their faces. Darrion was the first to stepped back.

Darrion sighed "Sorry, it's just been a little tensed up here since Vicki and the others left, it's been one thing after another"

"Maybe I can help with that" Zeke exclaimed

Ryan gave him a puzzled looked "Really, how?"

"Well, this little lady called me up two months ago saying she needed some help fixing the kitchen, well I might not have a new stove for you guys, I can sure try and fix it up." Zeke explained to them

"Really? Oh that would be great" Darrion said

"Got my tool box right here" Zeke said while showing the box of tools to the kids "How about you guys take me to the kitchen and I can see what I can do."

"Sure thing Zeke, follow me" Ryan said as he lead the way to the scene of the crime

The kitchen on one side was perfectly normal a table a few cabinets, and a fridge. Then on the other it looked like there had been a forest fire in the schoolhouse. The stove was anything but normal, while the counter and cabinets where burned so severe it looks as if they were charcoal.

Zeke whistle loudly "Wow, you sure got yourself a problem, tell me again how this happened?"

Darrion gave Ryan a look as if she was saying 'You are the reason it's like this, you explain the reason'.

Ryan turned to Zeke and shifted from foot to foot "Well, let's just say I will not be making popcorn anytime soon"

Zeke turned back around to expect the stove "it looks like you have one working burner"

"Yeah, but it always takes forever to use. So we normally don't" Ryan explained to him.

" Zeke, we are really sorry about this, we know this is your place and we pretty much just vandalized it." Darrion apologized in a sheepish voice

"Nah, it's alright, I mean it's only one part in the kitchen, no harm done."

"See, he can forgive me" Ryan said to Darrion, throwing his arm in Zeke's direction

Darrion rolled her eyes and walked closer to Zeke "So, can it be fixed?"

"Well little lady, I think it can" Zeke told her as he pulled out his tool box and set in on the stove "Just gonna need a little time."

"Yeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhaaaaaaa" Ryan yelled jumping up and down

Darrion smiled and shook her head then she focused her attention back to Zeke "Do you need any help?"

"I sure would. You guys wouldn't mind would ya?" Zeke asked

"Nope" The two teens said in unison.

And so they did, the three of them worked all day from morning till nightfall, with a few breaks in between to eat and go give food to the people staying in the schoolhouse. By the time they were done they were all greasy and dusty from not only fixing the stove but sanding the cabins. All-in-all, they looked a mess. The boys sat at the table while Darrion fixed them some ice tea for all of their hard work.

"Well Zeke, I think we did a pretty good job" Ryan said leaning back in his chair

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one Ryan" Zeke snickered

"Here you go guys" Darrion said as she set the glasses down on the table and took the set between them

"So, you sure it will work?" Ryan asked

"As sure as eggs are eggs" Zeke said

"Well that means no more sandwiches" Ryan said

"And was something wrong about those sandwiches Mr. Daley?" Darrion asked with a raised eyebrow

Ryan tried to answer but all came out was a pile was words. Zeke decided to help the poor kid out

"So, Darrion what happened to your hair?"

"What?" She said as she grabbed her hair and looked at it, then remembering what it was he was talking about " Oh, my hair color, I've been wearing a hat to hide it for so long I forgot. I guess I'm half blonde have brunette."

Which was true. During the course in time Darrion's hair had grown out. Leave her hair to her ears down blonde and anything above it her natural dark brown.

"Oh, it's not that bad! But I think I have some hair dye in the truck, want me to make you a total blonde all over again?" Zeke asked

Darrion hesitated to answer. Not that she wanted her hair to look like this, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to be totally blonde again. "Well, Rosemary _is_ blonde. So I guess for my fake ID I have no other choose"

"I'll be right back, don't kill each other while I'm out." Zeke yelled as he walked out of the room

"It's bad isn't it?" Darrion asked Ryan as she played with her hair

"Um… it's not… bad per say" Ryan told her grinning a fake smile

"Yeah, you are a bad liar" Darrion said

Ryan put a hand on his chest and acted like he was having a heart attack "I am hurt, I can't believe that you thought I was lying"

"Well, are you?" She asked a little sheepishly

Ryan never got how hair was so important to girls. He never cared about his hair, normally all he would do with his has was run his fingers through it so it stick up then leave it. But hair for girls was a touchy subject saying something mean might get him thrown out of the house.

"Dar, it really isn't bad, and besides, you're getting it fixed"

Darrion let out a breath "I don't know why I care so much. I mean, that was one of the reasons I always kept it so short, because I never wanted to deal with it."

Ryan was surprised, most girls he knew- his age or any- cared a lot about their hair. He remembered his Mom always worrying if her hair was perfect, but with Darrion it was different, she didn't care, but now she did.

"So what changed your mind?" Ryan asked

"I, don't really know. Weird I know"

Ryan waved his hand as if he was shooing a bug away "Nah, not weird at all. Girls care about their hair. So you're now acting like one" Ryan said before he could stop himself

"And I wasn't acting like one before?" Darrion asked raising an eyebrow

Ryan began to stutter, but saw Zeke walking in "Oh Zeke let me help you" Ryan exclaim as he run up and helped Zeke shut the door.

They walked into the kitchen and Zeke set the box on the table in front of Darrion "Alright, let me see. You need blonde. I know it's in here somewhere… There" Zeke took out a small box of hair coloring and handed it to Darrion.

She smiled and stood up "Thanks I'll go do it now" She said and she walked to the girl's bathroom.

Zeke and Ryan sat back down at the table and started up small conversations. One lead after another and about twenty minutes had past.

"So, are you guys doing anything for Christmas?" Zeke asked

"Sort of, Darrion Charlie and I are doing this Santa gift thing"

"And you aren't going to do decorations. I know it's a little hard to celebrate holidays these days of age, but you do live in a forest full of pine trees." Zeke said gesturing to the window

"I don't know, we never thought of that I guess" Ryan shrugged

"Well, think about it… maybe it will get help you with Darrion" Zeke smirked

Ryan's mouth dropped open "W-what?... w-why would you say that?"

"Oh no reason" Zeke said "Look, I gotta get going. I have some other supplies I need to get to people."

"Alright Zeke, thanks for fixing everything, if Vicki ever found out she would have my head" Ryan said as he walked Zeke out.

"Ah, not problem, tell Darrion I said by, and that there's enough hair color in that book to last her a lifetime."

"Ok, bye Zeke" Ryan said and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, did Zeke leave?" Darrion asked behind Ryan

"Yeah, he just-" Ryan stopped when he turned around at Darrion. Her hair was as blonde as his, she also had it down for the first time in months. Ryan didn't realize how long it gotten, for having it cut as short at as his only eight months, itwas well past her shoulders. Ryan could say she was pretty like that.

'_Where did that come from'__Ryan thought_

"Ryan? You okay?" Darrion asked hesitantly as walked up to him

"Um, yeah… yeah I'm fine. So you finished your hair." Ryan stuttered as his face turned pink

"Yes I did. I still don't like myself as a blonde, but it will do." Darrion shrugged going over to the stairs

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and slowly followed Darrion

"It looks fine… I mean good, good. It's nice… on you" Ryan stuttered again

Darrion gave Ryan a skeptic look "Thanks Ryan… I think"

"You're welcome" Ryan said quietly

Darrion smiled softly "I'm going to go to bed now, ok Ryan"

"Alright goodnight" Ryan said

"Night" Darrion said and she walked up the stairs and out of Ryan's site.

Ryan went to his room and laid down on his bed. Throwing the tennis ball in the air all while having a giant smile on his face.

**That was long! Oh my! Nine pages… but sadly this is a filler chapter has nothing to do with the plot but helps it along. Sorry and I really hope I got the Chris Traickin ordeal right. It has been awhile since I read the books so I did as best as I could. Ok, review! PPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEAASSEE **


	14. Fire to the Story

**Chapter 14: Fire to the Story**

**December 23, 6:30 A.M**

The one thing Darrion hated more than getting up early this morning, was getting up early this morning to do her turn of the rounds of checking up on people. Darrion usually was okay with doing her side of them, but Ryan decided he wanted to switch their order of people they see; which meant. . . Janie. See Darrion truly wanted to care for Janie and like her, she did. But there were so many reasons her subconscious made for her not to, and sadly it was winning.

After Darrion put on a light blue t-shirt, some jeans and brushed her newly blonde locks, she headed off to her dreadful morning. Darrion made sure she took as much time as she could in the other rooms she had on her list. The people were not bad, yelling in pain, but none tried to throw an alarm clock at her forehead.

Darrion looked down on her list of rooms, and there was only one left. Darrion let a groan slip from her lips as she stop in front of the door that lead to the annoy bed redden girl.

Carefully, Darrion opened the door, bracing herself for any projectiles that might be thrown at her. But when she noticed an unsettlingly sense of silence, she walked in the room to find a strange sight. There was Janie and Melinda sleeping. Darrion chuckled inwardly at the amazing scene she wished she could show Vicki. Darrion slowly crept out of the room, quietly shut the door, and shuffled to the kitchen a lot happier then when she woke up.

* * *

><p>Ryan sat at the table that set up in the school's giant kitchen. Charlie said he wanted to cook breakfast this morning, and Ryan gladly let him, he defiantly wasn't going to stop a perfectly good chance of a great breakfast, and heavens know Darrion wasn't going to cook it for him.<p>

'_Darrion'. _Ryan couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried he just kept thinking about her. Anything about her, but mostly two things. One; was her safety. He still hadn't forgotten that vision/dream he had, and defiantly didn't forget the message the angle gave him. He knew something was going to happen and in the pit of his stomach, he knew that the person that would be getting hurt would be her. Two; was something less dramatic, and it was his Christmas present he wanted to give her. He kept convincing himself the present was going to be an 'I'm sorry for everything I broke these last few weeks' gift and nothing more. But either way, he had no idea what to get her. He knew Darrion would never have been an easy person to shop for, but shopping for someone who has had everything in her life then trying to get her something she never had while during the Tribulation, would not be an easy job to say the least.

When Darrion walked through the doorway and hoped down and took a sit at the table Ryan noticed a newly profane glow that was spread across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked her

Darrion smile grew wider "Oh, nothing"

"Really? Because I thought today you had Janie duty, and need I remind she despises you more the anyone else. . . well except Vick"

Darrion shrugged " I didn't have to deal with her this morning, she was asleep"

Ryan let a fake gasp of shocked " Janie. Asleep. Couldn't have been"

" It's true, go have a look for yourself, Melinda is sleeping too" Darrion told him then turned to Charlie

"What are you making Charlie?"

"Oh, eggs, and waffles. But just for us though. There's not enough for everybody, I hope that's okay"

Ryan licked his lips when Charlie set down his plate on the table in front of him. " Oh, yes Charlie. I'm sure that the others wouldn't mind if we eat this delicious food." Darrion rolled her eyes, sometimes she just wondered about him.

After they prayed Ryan started devouring his plate like Phoenix when he forgets to feed him for a day.

Darrion gave him a disgusted look "Can you slow down, please?"

Ryan didn't even look up from his food " Nmmomm Drrmm" he said with his face stuffed with food

"Ryan likes my food?" Charlie asked with a gleefully smile, Ryan nodded furiously.

As they finished eating Darrion realized just how cold it had gotten in the room, like frigded cold. " Does it seem cold to you?"

The boys looked around, acting as if they could see the cold air around them. "Yeah, it does seem really cold in here" Ryan stated

"Did one of you turn off the generator?" Darrion wondered rubbing her forearms.

Both boys shook their heads. "Well, can you check on it and see what happened? There should be enough gasoline to run it for at least another month." Darrion asked turning to Ryan

" Why me?"

"Because, you keep saying you're a 'man' how about start acting like one."

Ryan had to admit, Darrion was good. There wasn't one thing she didn't let him get away with. "Alright, I'll be right back."

As Darrion watched as Ryan left the room she started cleaning the dishes.

"So, Charlie, have you figured out what you are going to for your Secret Santa gift?"

"No, Not yet. But Charlie will! I promise!"

Darrion laughed "Alright Charlie, but I have to ask you something, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. What is it?"

"I was wondering, do you think Andy would mind joining in on our exchange?"

Charlie was silent for a few seconds before answering her "Yeah! I think he would love it, but Ryan doesn't like Andy."

"Yes, I know, but maybe we can switch names huh? Just us three?"

"Okay! Charlie's going to tell Andy right now!"

A few seconds after Charlie left Ryan ran back in the kitchen, out of breath and shocked.

"Ryan? What happen?"

"Gas. . . tank. . . gone." Ryan huffed out

"Gone, but how-

A blood curdling scream came from up above them. The two teen looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Janie" They said at the same time.

The room stunk with gasoline. There was a trail of fluid following all the way to were Janie told, the same fluid was drenched all over her, "Stop her!" Melinda belted "She's trying to kill herself"

"Shut up Melinda!" Janie hissed at her "And you two! Stay away from me!"

"Janie, what are you doing!" Ryan asked hastily

"What does it look like! I'm getting rid of the pain!"

"Janie, you can't get rid of it, and you can't kill yourself, not now" Darrion told her trying to keep her voice calm

"Liar!" Janie screamed "You're lying! Why would I never believe _you_!"

"She's not lying Janie. It's true, you can't kill yourself now. You can do whatever you want, but you won't kill yourself. You'll just hurt yourself even more." Ryan said

"How do you know. And don't say it's in your 'Holy Bible'!"

"Okay fine, I won't but there's reports everywhere stating people trying to kill themselves. Shooting themselves, jumping off of buildings"

"Any one setting themselves on fire?" Janie jeered out

"None that I have read, but that does-

"Well, let's just see then if it works!" Janie said about to lighting the match

"Wait!" Both Ryan and Darrion shouted out

"Wait! Janie, you don't want to see all the people in here die too do you? If you light that the whole school house will get go up in flames in an amount of minutes." Ryan said

" So?"

"So, let everybody have time to get out. A few minutes to get out of the house."

"How do I know you're not going to trick me!"

"I'll stay here. With you, Darrion and Charlie will get everybody out, I'll stay. And because you _aren't _ going to die, I'll stay here till you figure it out and I'll put you out " Ryan offered. Darrion turned to him and gave him a death glare even Carpathia himself would be jealous of.

"What! No, you are _not_ doing that! You'll die, you-

"Oh, look at this, blondie is trying to act heroic. Fine! But only ten minutes. That's all I can wait." Janie interrupted

"Fine" Ryan agreed, he then turned to Darrion " Get everybody out as fast as you can. Get them in the tunnel, I don't think the bugs are still out there but just in case take them there and get away a good distance between you and the house okay"

Darrion shooked her head "No, I'm not leaving you. I'm stay-

"Darrion, please go, I'll be right behind you I promise, I just have to keep Janie company"

"Whatever Blondie" Janie mumbled

"Darrion. . ." The two teens locked eyes for what seemed like minutes. Ryan wished to stay like that forever, but knew they couldn't

"Tick-Tock" Janie said waking the young teen out of their trance.

They slowing broke apart. Darrion ran to Melinda and put her head under Melinda's arm. She stopped at the doorway to look at Ryan once more. It looked as if she waited to say something to Ryan, but just couldn't get it out.

"Go, I'll be right there" Ryan gave a weak smiled.

Darrion gave a small smile back the scurried out of the room to get the other.

Ryan watched as the girls left, he himself wanted to tell her things, like his dream, or how much of a friend she is. But now, he might not ever get the chance. If Ryan could tell you, this would be how he would have wanted to die. Well not exactly, but the part of dying to save people he cares about, that would be it.

When the time limit had almost passed Ryan rushed to window wishing he was able to see if Darrion and the others got out in time. When he realized time was almost up he let out a sigh and sat at the end of Melinda's bed readying himself for what was coming next.

"Times up" Janie stated blandly holding up the match and Ryan took a deep breath

"Wait!" Darrion said run to the room.

Ryan quickly stood and rushed over. Hold her shoulders and tried to push her out of the room "Darrion! Get away, get outside now!"

"No, I'm not! You're not Judd Ryan, stop trying to be the hero and save yourself. Now come on!" Darrion said taking Ryan's hand pulling him

"I'm not trying to! Darrion, I promised I would stay here, you have to get out now"

"Not without you" Darrion squeaked

"Oh for the love of, shut up!" Janie yelled. She took the match for the last time to lit it, a spark came up from the end of match. Ryan blocked Darrion with his body. Just as Janie was about to light herself Charlie came sprinting in with a buck of water and threw it at Janie, causing whatever fire that was ever there to die out.

"Good thinking Charlie" Ryan exclaimed still holding Darrion

"Good work Charlie" The teens looked at each other then looked down at how they we holding each other, then jumped a few feet back and looked awkwardly at the floor

Janie looked shocked, holding the match in the air still not totally realizing what had happened. "What, did you do! The match it's wet! That was the only one! What's wrong with you!" She barked at Charlie

"Hey, leave him alone, it's your fault trying to kill yourself, which wouldn't have happened, you should thank Charlie" Ryan said trying to protect his friend

"I can't believe you!" Janie said as she lashed out and about to attack Charlie, but Ryan grabbed her

"Let go of me!" She screamed

"Charlie, get the rope" Ryan commanded

"Okay, be right back" Charlie said as he ran out of the room. Darrion walked over to Ryan and tried to help him hold Janie down.

"What are you going to do with the ropes?"

"Tie Miss kill-myself over here up so she doesn't burn the house down"

"I wasn't going to burn anything down! I just want the pain to go away!" Janie wept

"It will Janie, but it's going to be a long time. You can't do anything to stop it" Darrion told her

"Don't tell me what to do Stahley!"

Just as Ryan was going to scold her for screaming to Darrion when she was just trying to be helpfully, Charlie ran back in with a handful of rope.

"Okay Charlie help me tie her up." Ryan told him.

The two boys picked Janie up and tossed her on the bed, and began tying her up. After a long battle the boys finally were able to hold the angry girl and tie her up, with limited bruises.

"I can't believe you're tying me up!" Janie protected worming around in her bed trying to get the ropes off

"They are staying on until you stop attempting to kill yourself" Ryan said as he ushered everybody out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Darrion took a deep breath "Well, that was overwhelming"

"Yeah, we should probably start getting everybody back in the house, don't wait them to get worried" Ryan stated. They all agreed and headed to the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Darrion carefully laid Andy on his bed, he let out a grunt of pain.<p>

"Sorry" She told him

"It's alright, not your fault"

"Yeah"

Andy raised an eyebrow "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just-

"Tried?"

Darrion looked at him strangely wondering how he knew what she was going to say "Yeah, how did you-

"We all knew that chick up stairs was trying to kill herself, that and getting everybody out and back in bed can get pretty exhausting."

Darrion walked over to the doorway and rested her head on the frame, "Yeah, well bye"

"Bye"

"Bye Dylan" Darrion said

"Yeah, right" Dylan grumbled turning his back to Darrion as he laid in his bed

Darrion shut the door, she didn't really fell like talking to anybody at the moment, even Andy. She just wanted to lay down and take a nap.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked into what was now living room. Before the Trib-force arrived it was the first room in the schoolhouse you would walk into from the outside doorway. Ryan found Darrion sleeping, curled up in a ball her head on the arm of the couch. Ryan just watched her, she looked so peacefully, something she never looked like before. Since they met Ryan and Darrion had never been in 'peaceful' circumstances so it was a refreshing deference seeing her as she was.<p>

Darrion stated stirring and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around as if she is trying to remember where she was, then she looked up at Ryan. Ryan looked away while rubbing the back of his neck. Embarrassed Darrion saw him watching he while she was asleep.

"Hey" Ryan said

"Hi" Darrion said " Did you clean yourself off? After tying Janie up you and Charlie were covered with gasoline."

"Yeah, but I can still smell it. We should make Janie wash the entire schoolhouse because of what she did" Ryan grumbled

"It's not that bad. I took Janie's bed sheets and clothes, we're going to burn them later. And Charlie washed the floor in their bedroom. The smell should go away by tomorrow"

"Well it's still giving me a headache" Ryan said rubbing his temples while sitting down next to Darrion.

"Oh, it's not as if Janie hasn't given you one before, I know she has for me."

"Yeah, she does seem it have it out for you. I wonder why? I mean, it's not like you have done anything to her."

Darrion stayed silent for a minute before replying "Well, it could be because of who I am"

"Because you're a Christian? Darrion, we all are Christians"

Darrion shook her head "Not because of that, though I'm sure that's a contributor."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, maybe because of my family. The news made my Dad out to this GC murder"

"But Janie has clearly stated that she's not the biggest fan of the Global Community. Rules and people having authority over her is something she does not like"

"Yes, But she loves Carpathia, and remember, people said my Dad wanted to totally take Carpathia down."

"So, because she thinks your Dad hates Carpathia, she hates you?"

"Precisely" Darrion said

"Or, it could be because she just truly hates you" Ryan joking said

"Hey, she hates Vicki more than me any day."

"True, but a lot of people hate Vick more than any of use."

Darrion chuckled "Well, we can't all be that lucky"

Ryan opened his mouth, about to say something when they heard faint screams of pain coming from above. Ryan's stomach knotted making him release a disgusted grunt.

"I cannot believe she tried lighting herself on fire" Ryan said harshly

"Yeah, but can you blame her? If I was going through that amount of pain I surely would want to kill myself"

"I don't care. She endangered everybody. What if we didn't get to her in time? The house could have burn, everybody stuck in the house could have gotten hurt, and you could have died." Ryan said the last part a bit quieter

Darrion blushed hoping Ryan wouldn't notice "Well, yeah I could have but so could have you or anybody else in the house. And you didn't have to do what you did."

"Do what?" Ryan asked dumbfounded

Darrion straighten up a stern look came upon her face "Volunteer to stay with Janie that's what! That I think was one of the most stupid things." Darrion to a deep breath "It was also the bravest things I have seen."

"Really?" Ryan's face lit up like a child on Christmas

"Yes, really. But don't get use to it." Darrion stood up and stretched. "I guess I better go make some lunch for everybody. Want to help?"

Ryan stood and walked to the front door "Nah, I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Ryan, where are you going?"

"Out. Dar, you really need to stop worrying about me." Ryan told her a cheshire-ish grin on his face. Ryan opened the door; a gust of cold wind came rushing into the house.

"Ryan" Darrion called out but it was too late, Ryan was already outside leaving Darrion wondering where is was and what he was doing.

**Hello guys! Sorry it took forever to up to get up; my computer seemed to never want to save this file. Finally it saved after writing these for the fifth time, gah. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave your thoughts and any constructive advice would be appreciative also! Oh and I decided that I'm going to finish this story for I update any of my other stories, so it WILL be sooner the next time I update. **


	15. When Santa Comes To Town

**Yes, I realize I am late. Yes I understand that you don't really care for an explanation. The school term is at an end and I have much more time in my hands, yes! So in celebration of the world not ending, here is a new chapter. **

**Chapter 15: When Santa Comes To Town**

** December 25, 6:30 A.M**

Darrion was surrounded in warmth, snuggled in her bed using her day off of chores to her use. She was fast asleep until an unwanted visitor snuck into her room. Ryan tiptoed as he walked in Darrion's bedroom making sure he wouldn't wake her up, just yet. He pulled out a whistle, put it in his mouth and blew, has hard as he could so the ring could be heard from miles away.

A blood curdling scream escaped from Darrion's lips as she flipped in her bed getting caught in her sheets and falling to the floor. She pulled the blankets off of her head and threw them at Ryan, who caught them and set them back on the bed.

"Come on Darrion, its Christmas morning!" Ryan said excitedly jumping up and down

Darrion gave Ryan a hard look "It's six in the morning! Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because! It's Christmas!" Ryan explained grabbing Darrion's hand and pulling her to her feet

"Ryan could it wait for an hour?" Darrion asked crossing her arms over her chest

Ryan shook his head "Nope" he took out a bandana from his pocket "Now, turn around"

Darrion gave Ryan a confused look "Ah, what's that for?"

"So you can't see your surprise" Ryan explained

"Surprise?" Darrion asked but a small smile ran across her face

"Yeah, your Christmas present" Ryan looked down to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck "I didn't have you for the present exchange, but I wanted to get you something anyway. A, sorry present for everything I did."

Darrion's smile grew wider; she then turned so her back to Ryan "Alright, blind me up"

Ryan looked up and put the bandana over her eyes, then turned her around so she was facing him.

"Can you see me?" Ryan asked, Darrion shook her head "Alright, then come on follow me."

"Ah, Ryan I can't see. Meaning I can't following you"

"Oh, right" Ryan ran up behind her putting his hand on her shoulders pushing her in the direction he wanted.

Ryan pushed her to the front room, and stopped. "Alright, take your blindefold off"

Darrion untied the bandana from her face, revealing the room before her. It was the living room, but it was completing different. Lights were hung on the wall and from the ceiling. Fake snow was placed everywhere she could she. And right in the corner, a giant green pine tree was decorated in Christmas goodness, everything looked like something out of a magazine, it was beautiful.

"Ryan, it's amazing" Darrion said in awe

Ryan shrugged, "it was nothing just a little decorating here and there, you like it?"

Darrion ran over to him, throwing her arms around him for a big hug, "I love it, thank you."

Ryan stood still until he finally got the courage to put his arms around her. He chuckled "Your, ah, welcome."

"Merry Christmas Ryan and Darrion" Charlie shouted, running into the room. The two young teen broke apart suddenly.

"Merry Christmas Charlie" Darrion said, she looked over at Ryan expecting him to say something.

Ryan still red from embarrassment "Yeah Merry Christmas"

"Ah, how about we exchange presents now?" Darrion suggested

The boys nodded, and went off to get their presents. They all came back, present in hand and took a sit by the tree.

"Alright how about you go first Ryan." Darrion asked

"Sure" Ryan said while passing a small wrapped package to Charlie "I had you Charlie"

Charlie took the present and ripped into it. There was a small leather book and dog stuff, like toys and grooming tools.

"The book is a daily journal. It has Bible verses on every page. The toys for you to play with Phoenix, I know you like playing with him so I thought you would like."

Charlie's smile was like a kid in a candy store "I really, really like this. Thank you Ryan!"

"You're welcome Charlie" Ryan told him

"I'm going to show Phoenix, I'll be right back" Charlie said as he ran off.

The two teen laughed "Its seems like he enjoys the presents" Darrion said

"Yeah, I really didn't know what to get him. I mean he would be happy with anything I'd give him."

"Yes, but he was perfect." Darrion's said

"I guess" Ryan shrugged "So, are you going to hand my present or what?"

"Ryan Daley, what gives you the imprecation that I have you?"

"Well, if I had Charlie, so that takes him out. And you can't have yourself so that leaves me." Ryan exclaimed

Darrion shrugged "Yes, I have you"

Ryan looked around searching for his present "So where is it?"

"I'll get it, close your eyes. I didn't rap it."

"Okay, okay go get it!" Ryan shouted with excitement jumping up and down like a little child.

Darrion ran out of room leaving Ryan in anticipation, when she returned Ryan still had his eyes closed.

"Ryan you can open them now" Darrion told him

When Ryan opened his eyes he saw a red bike. It was an old, not in used but in style. It had to have been made in the 60's but it looked semi new, Ryan loved it.

"Wow, Dar. Where did you get this?" Ryan asked in awe as he walked up to his new bike

"I found it in the basement here, it was old and falling apart. So when Zeke was here I asked for some polish, tools and tires. I've been working on it all night ever since. I didn't know if I would finish it in time." Darrion explained to him

"Dar, it's amazing. I've wanted a bike ever since I lost my old one."

"Well, if I remember your bike was run over by the guys who kidnapped me. So I guess I should be the one getting you this." Darrion said

Ryan smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. "Thank you Darrion. I'll use it all the time."

"That's good. I'm glad you like it." She said walking over to Ryan and the bike.

Ryan stood to face Darrion "I love it"

They stood there, facing each other; either of them made a noise. "Ah, Darrion there's something else I've been meaning to tell you" Ryan said stepping closer to Darrion

"Yeah?"

"Um it's probably nothing "Ryan started taking another step closer to her

"Yeah?" Darrion said again having to tip her head up to see Ryan at this point.

"It's about this dream I had" Ryan swallowed "About, about this person"

"And?" Darrion edged on

"Um, I… I forgot" Ryan said leaning down so he was inches away from Darrion's face.

"Darrion!" Charlie Exclaimed making the two break apart almost instantly each letting out a small screams of panic

"Yes Charlie!" Darrion said

"Andy is ready for, ah, his part of the exchange" Charlie told her

Ryan turned his head to Darrion giving her an extremely disapproval look. "Ah, how about you go, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." Charlie said walking off the Andy's bedroom.

Ryan turned back to his new bike bending down trying hard to keep his back to Darrion

"So, you like Andy in on our exchange?" Ryan spitted out

"Hey calm down on the jolly." Darrion sarcastically said

"You didn't answer my question" Ryan said coldly, his back still turned to her.

"Yeah, alright I did. He's my friend Ryan I wanted him to have some Christmas!"

"Then make him some cookies and put on some Christmas music then."

"Ryan, I wanted to let him in on this. And this is why I didn't tell you." Darrion said gesturing to Ryan

Ryan stood and turned to Darrion so she could see his very upset face "This? Please tell me that 'this' is?"

"This. You, you're overreacting again. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but get over it." Darrion said turning from him and walking away.

"I am NOT overreacting" Ryan shouted at Darrion as she disappeared from view. Ryan sat down on the couch arms folded. "I'm not overreacting" He muttered to himself again

**DRAMA! Ohh, I love how I had Charlie break up anything that could have happened between them in this chapter. So, I'm sorry about the wait. I do try to get these up as soon as possible but with school and everything I do it's quite difficult. But I get a few weeks for some TLC, going up to a cabin for Christmas so all I'll have is my computer so I'll get something up soon. Alright till next time. **


	16. The World Comes Crashing Down

**Chapter 16: The World Comes Crashing Down**

**December 25, 7:00 A.M**

Darrion stormed off, away from Ryan. She couldn't believe how childish he was being. How could Ryan have the audacity to think that bad about Andy. Andy was innocent, he hadn't done anything wrong, yet Ryan still chose to believe he is this malevolence being out to harm everybody. Darrion had to agree though, Andy was very mysterious, but that didn't call for all out war on the boy. Darrion learned from meeting Ryan to never judge too quickly. And besides that, she wanted to give the story of Christ to Andy; Ryan did that for her, why shouldn't she do it for Andy?

Darrion found herself at Andy and Dylan's door. She inhaled deeply,_ wanting to be someone's friend shouldn't be this hard,_ she thought to herself.

Darrion knocked until she heard Andy's voice calling her to enter. She walked in and saw Andy, standing, at the window looking outside with his back to her. Darrion couldn't believe it, Andy was screaming in pain just yesterday when he tried to stand for a second. She looked around the room seeing maybe if Dylan would be doing the same, but he wasn't even in the room.

"Andy, you're standing." Darrion gawked in astonishment.

Andy kept his back turned to her, looking at the clouds bellowing outside through the window. Indicating there would be a storm.

"Andy? You alright?" Darrion asked walking closer to Andy to stand beside him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Andy turned his head to look at Darrion giving her a devilish/cocky grin. "Peachy"

Darrion raised an eyebrow "Really? Because yesterday you we're crumbling in pain."

Andy chuckled "Surprises can happen."

"I guess." Darrion muttered giving Andy a suspicious look "Did you see Charlie? He was suppose to be in here."

"Oh, he was here."

"He was? Well where did he go?" Darrion asked looking around the room as if she would find Charlie hiding somewhere in the room

"He's with Dylan" Andy responded nonchalantly, walking over the closet taking out a jacket

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" She asked walking over to him "Where are they?"

"You ask too many questions." Andy criticized

"Excuse me?" Darrion demanded backing away from Andy.

He followed her as she kept backing away "You know, I knew this job required me to talk to you, but I didn't know you would be so annoying."

"Excuse me! What are you talking about?" Darrion exclaimed quickening her steps trying to make it to the door, but Andy beat her to it blocking her path.

"Well I have to say, you are denser then they lead on to."

"Who are you talking about? What are you talking?"

"Nothing you need to know" Andy stated darkly

"I think I have the right to know, and where are Charlie and Dylan!" Darrion demanded

"I think you have more important things to worry about, like what you will look like in Global Community imprisonment uniform. For some reason I don't think flashing orange is your color."

"Global Commu- wait, you're with the GC, you're one of those moral monitors!" Darrion shouted backing up as far away as she could from Andy

"You're not the brightest are you?" Andy joked as he reaching behind him, pulling out a fully automatic black handgun.

Darrion's eyes widen, face paled "What are you going to do?"

Andy's harsh frown turned up, to a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>Ryan let sly remarks escape out of his mouth as he stomped out of the schoolhouse. The clouds started letting few drops of water fall, forcing Ryan to pull his dark navy jacket hood over his head. Ryan thought he was going to have an amazing Christmas, where he would spend with Darrion and Charlie, doing all the Christmas traditions. He hoped that this day, just this once, could make him think like they weren't on the run. Like they weren't fugitives from the world, that they could act like kids for just a little bit. Then he had to open his big mouth and ruin it all.<p>

He figured out now that not trusting Andy opening wasn't the best idea, but he never thought Darrion would care so much. Grated, he probably wouldn't mind all what she was doing, if it wasn't for that bewildering dream… or message, Ryan was still unsure on that. He thought that having this knowledge would be beneficial, that for once he would be able to take care of the danger that haunted their group. Even though he was glad to have had this dream, he was now thinking it was all in his head, that none of was really a 'message from God'. Since the dream neither Andy nor Dylan had done anything which was caused of suspicion. They were still not believers yet, so they still had to be careful of what they said and to keep their guard up, but nothing they had done was cause of how Ryan was treating them.

Still, he was still upset with Darrion. Truthfully, he the only reason he blew up at her was because she didn't say anything about her plans with Andy. It was Ryan's idea to participate in a present exchange and made up the idea and planned it all for the three of them, just them. If she had asked, he thought, maybe he would have been tolerant about it. He would have probably put up a fight or at the very least disagree, but it would have gone over better. And because of it he was angry at Darrion instead of Andy.

As Ryan trudged along in the mixture of snow and mud, the rain started coming down harder and the wind picked up. Ryan had just notice how dark the sky was getting, and forced him to think about heading back.

Then, a loud noise ruptured from the schoolhouse.

Ryan fell silent and looked up, letting whatever it was that create that noise happen again.

_BOOM_.

There it was again, turning around he saw birds flying high, away from the schoolhouse. And with that, saw a bright glow in the distance, close to the house. Ryan took off his hood and squinted his eyes to get a better view of what was in the distance.

_BOOM._

And it was then that Ryan realized what it was the cause of the loud sound. He turned and booked it back, sprinting as fast as he could.

How could he have been so stupid, thinking Andy wasn't a danger, for dismissing his dream, and leaving both Darrion and Charlie back at the schoolhouse, alone. As he kept running Ryan did not realize how far he had traveled, it felt like he had been running for at least a mile and still had a good ways until he could manage to reach the house. Ryan prayed that he would find nothing, that everything would be alright that the noise he had heard was not what he thought it was, that it wasn't from a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe… um hi. I have a few things to say so please read.<strong>

**1! I had this draft in my folder for about 4 months I just kept on fixing it and in the beginning it was suppose to be at least three times longer than this and this would have been the last chapter, then MAYBE have a epilogue, but I decided to cut it in half and end here. I know I'm evil. **

**2! It finally summer! Yay! Well, I've been done for two weeks now, graduation was two Wednesday's ago but I ended up going on a road trip with friends. But ANYWAY that means I will update the next chapter (that is already written) after I edit it to the MAX. Than (sniff sniff) this story will be over.**

**3! I have been editing the few earlier chapters in this story. I'll probably edit them again because I have missed a few grammatical and spelling mistakes. They're still the same thing, just the writing is a little bit better and the dialogue is cleaned up to flow more. **

**4! My other stories, all have at least one chapter done. Just need to be edited and cleaned up a bit. **

**5! Question time, you don't have to answer if you don't want to or care. I've already asked around, but if I were to write another AU story, should it be a DaRy story or a group, or just a totally different couple? I've always liked the idea of Mark and Janie. Just because they are so much alike, think about! Really they are! It would be a… interesting couple to say the least. **

**Alright that is all, until next time my dear readers!**


End file.
